Heart and Soul
by ashleyleeandra
Summary: Jamie Stryder has watched his sister and the soul he has come to adore fall in love and keep that love steady for the past three years while he remains alone. One girl will change his and all their lives...
1. Prologue: Separated

Heart and Soul

Prologue:

Separated

**Layla**

I looked down at my iPhone. It was the only thing my "father" had ever given me that was worth anything at all. The battery was almost dead but there was enough juice left to tell me the time. 2:45 am beamed at me in light blue characters. I should have guessed. What time would monsters come to take your soul other than the middle of the night? Of course they would stick to the shadows. Cowards.

I looked across at Chris lying next to me. He looked so tortured, even in his sleep. His dreams were full of the beautiful baby girl he had barely held in his arms. She was gone now; lost to us both. Chris's thoughts had always been a comfort to me, especially since his thoughts, words and actions usually matched up. He never lied to me. That was why I'd given into him when he'd started trying to get me with him. He loved me, in the way that I was the only girl in his world besides his sister and he needed to be with someone so that he could reassure himself that he was alive. I'd enjoyed being with him, and that itself was incredible. I'd never though it possible that I would enjoy that.

My eyes turned to Sadie, who was staring at me. Her animosity had wavered a bit since the baby had died. I'd always understood the reason behind her hostility. Her brother was the only person she'd had in the world until she'd found me but one look at me and all Chris could think about was having me. She had hated that; hated being alone but she could never hate the only family she had left so all her hatred centred on me.

Chris didn't have the survival instinct that Sadie and I did. She protected him fiercely, not wanting him to really endure the harshness that she faced being the oldest and having to keep him from a world where left alone he would probably die. I understood that too. Were my own brother with me, I'd do anything to protect him. I'd faced horror my entire life, from the minute I was born, before the aliens had invaded. Survival was all I had ever known. Sadie was awake for the same reason I was. She could feel it and I knew it without a doubt; the Seekers were closing in on us. Our little campsite in an abandoned trailer park on the outskirts of Nevada had been discovered.

"We should wake him." I said and Sadie closed her eyes. Her thoughts screamed out her pain, how wrong this all was but she simply reached out and brushed Chris's hair out of his face. I'd never liked the powers I'd been born with. Being able to hear peoples' thoughts had always seemed so invasive to me. I had spent my entire life fighting it and I'd finally learned how to turn it off. That hadn't mattered to my parents; they could still barely look at me, right up to the end. When they'd started being nice to me, I'd known those people couldn't be my parents. I'd forced myself to reach into their minds and when I'd heard their thoughts and figured out that they were aliens, I could hardly believe it. I'd run as fast and far as I could in the dead of the night and ironically in the dead of the night the body snatchers had found me.

Now, a year since that summer night when I'd hightailed it out of New York, I was finally grateful to be a mind reader. I knew how many souls there were and where they were. I knew what they could see, which was very little. I knew what they knew – that there were rebel humans in the area – but none of them knew how many. We needed to move. They were getting closer. I reached across to shake Chris awake and Sadie caught my hand. What was going through her head made me freeze. I waited for her to say it.

"I'm tired of running Layla. So is Chris. So are you." Sadie whispered. That was true buy I would rather run forever than let them take me. I may not like myself most days but I knew how much damage a soul could do if they had my body. No one was going to suffer like that just because I wanted to give up. "We try to run, we try to make lives after the apocalypse but we're three people against billions of souls. You and Chris buried your daughter two days ago. He doesn't have the strength to do this and I don't want to anymore."

"So you're just going to surrender? You're just going to let some little worm invade your body and use it as it pleases? We can't let them win, Sadie!" I whispered in a rush, horrified by the idea. I had so admired her resilience and now she was going to give up.

"They've already won." It was Chris who answered me, sitting up slowly as he glanced at his sister and then focused on me. "You two are all that has kept me going for the past year but I can't do this anymore."

Before I could answer, an unfamiliar voice called out from five yards away. He couldn't see anything but he was trying to get us to answer him so he could gauge our position. We should have left from the time I'd known they were there. We could have this discussion about surrendering when we had time to think. Right now our lives were in immediate danger. I looked between Chris and Sadie and saw the fear and hopelessness in their eyes. This war had worn them down and they couldn't fight anymore but I could fight and I wouldn't leave them behind.

"We are not surrendering to them. There must be more humans out there, we just need to find them. We didn't fight this long to just give up. Think about what we would lose! I would rather die." Sadie looked at her brother & through her thoughts I could see him standing in the sunlight, smiling Chris's smile with a soul's eyes. The image broke my heart & hers & her resolve snapped back into place. Seconds later we were inching toward the trees at the edge of the trailer park, ready to run under cover of the forest.

"Over there! Look they're over there!" Sadie cursed under her breath & broke into a sprint, Chris & I on her heels. I wished we had left earlier. They were going to catch us. I pushed my legs harder than I ever had before, pulling Chris along with me. He was running but his thoughts were on little Cassie. He wished he could be with her & my heart clenched as I thought of her. Chris snatched his hand from my grip & stopped running.

"There is no point to this!" he said, running his hands roughly through his hair. We didn't have time to respond. The Seekers broke through the trees, their flash lights blinding us. When my eyes adjusted Chris was on his knees, at the mercy of a taser.

"No!" the scream was Sadie's but that word repeated itself in my mind. _No, no, no, no, no!_ The Seeker brought the taser to Chris's shoulder & Sadie let out a strangled sob. She pulled a gun from the waistband of her jeans and trained it on the Seeker, pulling the trigger. He buckled, the taser falling harmlessly to the ground. How had she kept that from me? For the entire year we'd been together, I'd had no idea she had a gun.

The other Seekers - out for blood over their friend's death - advanced toward us. I looked at Sadie and saw in her eyes a woman who had nothing left to lose. She ran towards Chris and hugged him to her chest, her gun trained on anyone who came near them. Her eyes were desperate & they locked on mine. She pushed Chris toward me and I caught him against me as she put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

A horrified scream broke the silence after the sounds of the gunshot had faded. Sadie lay crumpled on the ground, her body at impossible angles and blood staining the ground from the wound on her head. Chris sagged against me, gasping out his sister's name. The Seekers paused, horrified by the display of human desperation. Their thoughts unified as their inhuman gazes turned to us. _We can't let them get away._

I pulled Chris with me as I ran, struggling under his weight. I managed to get us away from the Seekers but they would catch up soon enough. Chris stopped running and I tried to pull him with me but he pulled away from me again, the grief too much for him. He looked at me, the tears streaming down his cheeks and held my face in his hands.

"I used to think that Sadie was the strongest person I'd ever known." he said through his tears. "But she's not. You are. Don't let them get you Layla. Run & keeping running. Be safe." he stroked my face with his thumbs & gave me a tender smile. "I love you." he leaned down and kissed me and then, with determination in his grey eyes, he ran toward the Seekers.

I stood paralyzed with tears streaming down my face, watching his broad back as he ran back the way we'd come. Should I go after him? He'd told me to run. He was sacrificing himself to save me. If the Seekers caught me, his sacrifice would be in vain. I needed to get away. I took off into the night, pushing myself harder than I ever had before. And as I ran, trying to contain my sobs, a gunshot louder than any I'd ever heard in my life once again broke the stillness of the night...

* * *

So as promised the new prologue. I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow whether or not you guys review but if you did I'd be sooooooooooooo grateful :D tell me what you think?

- Ashley :3


	2. Chapter 1: Reunited

Reunited

Jamie

I opened my eyes, my internal clock letting me know the sun was up and I needed to get my day started. Slowly, I sat up, stretching my cramped limbs. I was as tall as Kyle now, but not quite as buff. My muscles had hardened from four years of working in our underground community and I was pretty strong. I was seventeen now, almost eighteen, an adult by the standards of the world that had disappeared when the souls had invaded.

I stood, reaching for one of the shirts Wanda had got for me on our last raid. It was almost too small now, squeezing me as I pulled it over my head. I pulled on some jeans and headed out of my room to the kitchen, where Wanda and Melanie were making breakfast. I stood by the doorway and watched them together. They smiled and laughed as they kneaded dough. It made my heart swell to see them together. Wanda had become as much my sister as Mel and I was glad they has become like sisters too.

Jared appeared behind them. He spun Wanda around and planted a kiss on her forehead. She smiled at him and touched his cheek. Then Jared turned to Melanie and the love I saw on her face when he pulled her into his arms caused the emptiness I had been feeling for the past two years to strengthen. I took a breath and stepped into the kitchen. Wanda beamed when she saw me and ran up to me, wrapping her tiny arms around me. I hugged her back, a real smile spreading across my face.

"Jamie." Mel said, wrapping her arms around Wanda and I. "Group hug." she said and Wanda giggled. I pulled away from them both & pinched off a piece of dough, popping it into my mouth & earning smacks from both of them. I barely felt Wanda's but Mel's hurt like hell.

"My clothes are squeezing me." I said to Wanda as Ian appeared behind her. He tugged at the end of one of her blonde curls gently.

"Stop growing then." Jared replied and I gave him a bland look. As if I could control that. I watched how Wanda unconsciously leaned into Ian, and how Jared couldn't seem to survive without touching Melanie. I closed my eyes briefly, wishing I could get away from them or at least that I wasn't so alone. I was happy that my sisters were happy but I couldn't help the pang of jealousy I felt whenever I saw their smiles and eyes filled with love.

"I'll try to do that in the next two or three years. In the meantime, I'm not small and my clothes are, so we need to fix that. I'm sure I'm not the only one. Freedom and Isaiah are getting big too." I said and Jared nodded absentmindedly, more focused on rubbing circles on Melanie's arm.

"It is time for another raid. The last one was five months ago." Ian pointed out. "Jamie could go. Jared too of course, and Wanda and I. Maybe Kyle but I'm not sure Sunny wants to be away from him for too long after he almost got himself killed last time."

"Hey, I want to come too if everyone else is going." Mel said and I flinched. More time spent with couples I didn't want to be around. The thought was so repulsive I couldn't stand it.

"No." the vehemence in my voice stunned everyone into silence and I cleared my throat, my hand automatically running through my hair nervously. "Umm we don't all need to go. Jared obviously and Wanda but Andy can come instead of Kyle. You can stay here Mel, and Ian." I felt bad for trying to split them up but I couldn't spend a month on the road with them being all lovey dovey. Not in the state I was in.

Jared looked at Mel and then raised an eyebrow at me. She had stayed behind when we went on raids before but not often. They could hardly bear being separated after all the time they'd spent apart. Ian was the same with Wanda, constantly worried that he would lose her. They all made me want to scream or ram my head against a wall. In one way it was a blessing not to have someone to worry about - of course I worried about my sisters but they had those two trigger happy men to worry about them. On the other hand, I was so terribly lonely, especially now that Brandt and Aaron had gone to spend some time with Nate's band. My room was empty, while Jared and Ian held my sisters at night. I wanted to hold someone too.

"Is there something wrong Jamie?" Wanda asked in her high voice. Her body didn't look so childish now. She'd refused to let people baby her for too long and now she had the muscles and strength that she was used to. Her face was still angelic and adorable but it was less babyish. She had developed the curves of womanhood that Pet's teenage body had lacked. Ian kissed her even more now, every time he looked at her. Gah, it made me sick.

"No no, I just don't think everyone should go at the same time." I said hastily. No one looked convinced but they decided to leave it alone. Jared decided that he, Wanda, Andy and I would leave tomorrow night. A smile of anticipation lit my face as I strolled out of my room. I couldn't wait to get out of here.

* * *

I lay in the back seat of the car with my eyes closed, feigning sleep. Andy had headed back home before us, carrying the bulk of our supplies but we were taking it slower in case there was anything else we needed. We'd pulled over in the brush to rest. Wanda and Jared spoke in low tones so they wouldn't wake me, or so I wouldn't hear. I controlled my breathing and blocked out the sound of my heartbeat, focusing on their words.

"I think Jamie's hiding something from us. He seems so...empty all the time." Wanda was saying. I grimaced internally at how accurate her description was. There was a hollowness inside me that wouldn't go away. I needed something but there was no one there to give it to me.

"You know what I think? The kid is lonely." Jared told her. I cringed inside. I could never hide anything from them, they knew me too well. I'd thought I was doing okay and not worrying them but apparently my acting was just as bad as Wanda's.

"Oh." Wanda whispered and then there was silence for a few minutes. "He's not...my baby anymore. Melanie always called him that;her baby. I guess I started thinking of him that way. He's all grown up now...and he has to watch us while he's alone. That's why he didn't want Ian or Mel to come with us."

"That much I figured out. He'd never say it but he wants to kill us all every time he looks at us." Jared said and I barely stifled a snort. I opened my eyes and looked at Wanda's face in the passenger seat. She looked upset by what Jared was telling her which was what I'd been trying to avoid.

"I just...I'm so happy with Ian...I didn't think of how lonely Jamie would be as he got older." she frowned, the negative expression looking foreign on her cherubic face.

"I don't think he'd ever want you to not be happy, Wanda." Jared said quietly. "He just wants to be happy too."

I couldn't take anymore of this, so I stretched & yawned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Wanda looked back at me, a smile glowing on her face. I smiled back and then frowned as I saw something moving in the bushes. I'd thought I'd imagined it, but then I saw it again.

"What the hell was that?" Jared murmured. He'd seen it too. We waited in silence for whatever it was to make a move. Very slowly, a small figure crept toward our car. We let it get close & then Jared opened his door, training his gun on it. The figure froze with a surprised squeak. Jared turned on the flashlight and what I saw took my breath away.

She was beautiful. Long, black curls cascaded wildly down her back. Her skin was tanned from the desert sun. She straightened up and my eyes took in the black leather jacket, black jeans and black sneakers she was wearing. She knew how to blend into the darkness. She looked my direction and I was stunned by the beauty of her eyes. They were a dark forest green; the kind of green you saw after it had rained. She was amazing. The word mine fluttered unexpectedly in my mind, and then screamed out with conviction. Mine, mine, mine!

"Who are you?" Jared asked calmly. Her eyes didn't reflect the brilliant light as souls' eyes did. She was human and she was alone. How was that possible? I would never have survived out here by myself. She didn't reply, she just continued staring at Jared. I wondered what she was thinking. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm human too." Jared turned the flashlight on himself, letting her no he wasn't a Seeker. She grinned.

"I knew you were human. No soul would park out here in the middle of the night with all the human uprisings being reported." Her voice was soft and mellow and had a musical cadence to it. It made me imagine her singing and how amazing she would sound. I looked at Jared, my eyes practically begging him to bring her with us. She looked at me again and my heart sped up. I wanted to touch her.

"Were you trying to steal from us?" Jared asked, sounding stern but with a smile in his eyes. She grimaced and crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself.

"I'm hungry." she muttered, her eyes on the ground. I wanted to lift her chin up and tell her she had no reason to be ashamed. People had to do what they needed to in order to survive. The smile was on Jared's lips as well as in his eyes now. He put the gun back in the car and turned to her again.

"What's your name?" Jared asked. "I'm Jared." she seemed to contemplate for a minute and then shrugged.

"I'm Layla." she said softly, her gaze shifting to my face before she looked at Jared again. She knew I was watching her. A blush heated my face and I sank back, looking away from her.

"Well get in the car then, Layla. This is Jamie and Wanda. We're taking you home."

* * *

I was extremely aware of how close Layla's body was to mine during our drive back to the caves. She seemed to be ignoring me, more interested in Wanda. After hours of silence she finally blurted out, "You're a soul." in a voice full of curiosity. There was no judgement, just incredulity. How could humans be so close to a soul?

"Yes. My name's Wanderer." Wanda answered, blushing in the way she did whenever she met a new human. She always expected hatred. Some of them did hate her but mostly they were just confused.

"So there are good ones then?" Layla asked, mystified. I chuckled, already knowing Wanda's answer to that question.

"Every soul is good." Wanda said, her eyes downcast. "This is the only way we can survive. We never meant to hurt anyone."

Layla pondered that for a second and then shrugged. She seemed to understand. She leaned back & settled in next to me, her shoulder brushing mine. Heat exploded on my shoulder and spread all over my body. I bit back a groan and crossed my arms. My body's reaction to her was ridiculous.

I struggled to focus on anything besides Layla as we drew closer to home. I tried not to focus on the burgundy highlights in her black hair, or the smoothness of her tanned skin or how her chest rose and fell as she breathed. She distracted me beyond comprehension but she hardly even looked at me. How could I be so affected by her when she seemed not to notice my existence?

I felt relief as we neared our home. A tall figure leaned against the jeep Andy had been driving. Next to me Layla stiffened, her eyes wide. What was that about? The figure stepped into the light and without even looking I knew it was Ian. Wanda's smile said it all. Layla gasped and put her hands to her mouth and we all turned to stare at her. As soon as Jared stopped the car she jumped out, running towards Ian.

"Ian! Ian!" she screamed, flinging herself into his arms. He caught her effortlessly and gently held her away from him, confusion & then joy on his face. We got out of the car and slowly approached them. Obviously they knew each other. What did that mean?

"Layla?" he said. "Is it really you?" she nodded happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, constantly repeating his name as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. Ian cradled her in his arms and then turned to us, gratitude in his blue eyes. "Thank you. Oh god, thank you guys for rescuing my cousin."

* * *

Yay Chapter 1! You'll notice I'm telling the story from Jamie's P.O.V instead of third person. That way, we know that Layla's reading everyone's minds but he doesn't so it's more fun :D tell me what you think pretty pretty please?

- Ashley :3


	3. Chapter 2: Accepted

Chapter 2:

Accepted

Jared, Wanda and I stared wide eyed as Ian and Layla let go of each other and turned to us. He kept a tight grip on her hand, a wide smile on his face. Ian and Kyle had only mentioned the rest of their family a couple times but they'd never said much. It was too painful. How could we have known that this beautiful girl was Ian's cousin? With them standing next to each other, we could all see the resemblance but we hadn't noticed it before.

"Did you know who we were? Was all that stuff about stealing just a ruse to get us to take you home?" Jared said incredulity in his voice. I thought about it and it seemed plausible if a little too out there. She had survived on her own for what seemed like a long time, she wouldn't have let herself get caught so easily. If she had really wanted to steal from us, she would have waited until we were asleep. She'd known we were awake. We were all just so happy to take any humans we could find that we'd played right into her hands.

"How could I have known who you were? You don't exactly have name tags. I just followed you from Tucson and when you stopped I listened to you talking. Wanderer said something about someone named Ian and I didn't know if it was my Ian but I had to try." Jared frowned, his forehead creasing but he nodded, remembering Wanda mentioning being happy with Ian. "Besides, even if it wasn't Ian, you're human and you have a place where the souls haven't found you and taken your bodies yet. I'd rather be there than continue running around on my own."

We all believed that. Wanda, no longer worried by the extreme affection that Ian had been showing to Layla, walked up to them and wrapped one of her tiny arms around him. He let go of Layla to hold Wanda close to him and then tilted her chin up so he could kiss her. I heard Jared's muffled sigh behind me and knew he wanted to see Melanie, so I cleared my throat and waited until Ian and Wanda looked at me.

"I think we better get inside. Layla said she was hungry and we've only been snacking on Cheetos on the way here." I said. Ian nodded and grabbed Layla's hand again, his other hand holding tightly to Wanda's. Jared and I hauled the four remaining boxes of supplies to the opening of the cave. We were silent as we walked in and Jared and I headed straight to the storage room, letting Wanda, Ian and Layla go ahead of us to the game room.

When we finally reached the game room, everyone had formed a circle around Layla, who was curled up on Kyle's lap. He had his big arms wrapped around her and a broad grin on his face. Kyle was an asshole but with his family and anyone else he loved, he was as gentle as Wanda. Lacey stood off to a side, uninterested in the happy reunion between Kyle, Ian and their cousin. She'd only become marginally less annoying in the past three years. She'd gotten used to the work after Jeb had leveled his gun on her when she'd complained. She didn't talk as much now but when she did it was always some criticism or scathing remark. I think she tried to annoy us as payback for making her work.

Jared and I pushed our way through people to the front of the circle. Melanie rushed at me, wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her face in my chest. I hugged her back, knowing she had been worried about me but knowing that it was Jared whose arms she really wanted to be in. I gently pulled away from her and steered her toward him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and kissed her for all he was worth.

Layla looked up as Sunny approached her and Kyle, a smile spreading across her face. The room stilled as she took Sunny in and the smile slipped for a second as she looked up at Kyle with confusion on her face. Kyle looked across at Sunny and smiled at her so tenderly that many of the females, especially Lily, sighed. His tenderness still surprised all of us.

"What happened to Jodi?" Layla asked quietly. Sunny looked down at her feet - Jodi's feet - and bit her lip. Kyle stood effortlessly with Layla in his arms and then set her on the ground, gently pulling Sunny to him. "Kyle?"

"Jodi isn't here anymore. We tried to get her back but she wasn't responding and with no way to feed her, her body would have died. Sunny's been trying to get her back but I think it's pretty pointless now." There was a little sadness in his voice as he said this but he touched Sunny's cheek to reassure her that he was happy that she was here. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile before turning back to Layla.

"I am sorry if you're disappointed that it's me and not Jodi. I didn't mean to send her away." Sunny sounded so guilty and ashamed that Kyle's smile was replaced by a fearsome scowl. He hated when she talked like that. He had come to accept that it wasn't the souls' fault entirely. They only did what they needed to in order to survive. The ones like Wanda and Sunny and even Burns knew that what they were doing was wrong and tried to give back what they had taken. They shouldn't feel guilty or ashamed.

"Oh. It's not your fault." Layla said, reaching out and touching Sunny's arm. She was so accepting of everything, it surprised me. She hadn't reacted with revulsion or shock to anything she'd seen so far. She just shrugged it off and moved on. "I'm sorry if I upset you." Ian smiled as she said that, pride in his eyes as he took Layla in. She was incredible.

I looked around at everyone and saw surprise on most of their faces. I felt the same way. Who was this girl that so easily accepted what had taken us all months to wrap our heads around? Did she have a friend who was a soul or was she just that innately good of a person that she didn't judge anyone for what they did? I wanted to figure her out; she puzzled me. I remembered at that moment that she'd said she was hungry, but here she was standing without complaint. I doubted she'd eaten before Jared and I had reached the game room but she wasn't asking for anything.

"So guys," I said, plastering a smile on my face. "You got anything to eat? I'm starved." Many in the crowd laughed and Layla looked at me, a rueful smile on her lips. I figured she'd guessed what I was up to. Melanie and Trudy ushered Wanda, Jared, Ian, Layla and I into the kitchen. Jeb, Kyle and Sunny tagged along; Jeb because of his curiosity, Kyle because he wanted to be around Layla and Sunny because she couldn't be away from Kyle for more than five seconds. Trudy and Melanie made us sit down and placed bowls of soup in front of us. Layla dug into hers happily, her head not moving from over her bowl until it was empty. Only then did she look up at us, her eyes dancing.

"Layliebug...how long has it been since you've eaten a full meal?" Kyle asked, chuckling at her enthusiasm. She'd finished the entire bowl in less than ten minutes and still looked like she wanted more. She grimaced at the nickname, wrinkling her nose in the most adorable way.

"Oh I don't know Kylie." she replied and Kyle glared at her causing Sunny to giggle. "A month or so."

"What?" Ian said, scowling. "Trudy can my cousin have another bowl?"

"Doesn't someone else need food? Come on, Ian, you know your uncle didn't feed me. I'm used to this." I took note of how she called him Ian's uncle and not her father. Was she adopted? She resembled Ian and Kyle too much for that. What else had her father done that she didn't even call him dad? Ian's scowl deepened and Kyle grimaced.

"You have to know we tried to get mom and dad to take you away from him. They said we should stay out of it." Kyle said, disgust in his voice. "We never liked how he treated you. He didn't even try to hide how much he hated you but he refused to let anyone else take care of you."

"That man was a monster." Ian muttered, stroking the top of Layla's head. "I hated him."

"You shouldn't." was her reply as Trudy placed another bowl of soup in front of her. She smiled at her but shook her head, handing the bowl back to Trudy. "If you're going to feed me twice everyone else has to eat at least one bowl. You all just stood and watched me eat." She nudged me and pointed at my bowl.

It was a silent thank you. She knew I'd said I was starving so that she could eat. I grinned and dug in, ready to do anything to please her. She grinned back and then turned back to her cousins.

"Hating him isn't ever going to change what he did. He's not even here anymore. That's how I knew someone had invaded his body. He was disgusted by himself, trying to apologise to me. My father would never have done that." she said this with no malice, only disappointment and sadness. She didn't hate him even though her cousins did vehemently. "Besides, he loved you both. He always said he wished you were his instead of me." "How could Aunt Lucy-" Kyle began but Layla cut him off.

"This is amazing, how all of you live down here. How are there so many of you? I've been on my own for three years." she said. It was clear she wasn't talking about her parents anymore.

"Now how did you manage that?" Jeb asked, intrigued. She wasn't a soul obviously, so for her to survive out there on her own was incredible.

"It's really not that hard. During the day, as long as they don't check your eyes you're fine. They don't expect lies and if you're kind and helpful they'll just assume you're one of them because they don't see kindness as a human trait. Neither do I most days." she said. "You guys run because you're so afraid of them you forget they're more afraid of you. At night I slept in the woods or anywhere that was abandoned. There was no way I was staying around them with streetlights. I saw Wanderer though, "buying" more than one person could ever possibly need and so I followed her. Then I saw Jared and Jamie in the car and they're so obviously human. I couldn't believe it."

"Then you heard us talking. We thought we were being quiet." Wanda said. Layla was about to reply when Lacey walked into the kitchen. Her eyes widened in shock and she barely held back a hiss.

"You!" she said and Lacey shrieked ready to run. Layla jumped to her feet and blocked her path. "You were one of them! I remember your face! You made Sadie shoot herself!"

Lacey's brow crumpled in confusion and then her eyes widened in recognition, not of Layla but of the situation she was talking about.

"I'm sorry." Lacey said, backing away a little. "She was trying to find Wanda. When she heard that they believed three rebels were hiding in Nevada she shuttled out there as fast as possible to join the other Seekers."

"What happened to Chris? Tell me what happened!" Layla said, grabbing Lacey's wrists. "Tell me!"

"Layla." Ian said, reaching for her but she kicked him in the knee, her grip on Lacey never loosening. Ian groaned in pain and Layla started shaking Lacey, yelling at her to tell her what happened to Chris.

"I-I don't know. He came running at us. He took one of the Seekers out but there were too many for him. They subdued him but I don't know what happened after that. Wanda wasn't there so she wasn't interested." Lacey got out through chattering teeth. Layla let her go and wrapped her arms around herself, her face a mask of pain and guilt.

"He told me to run. I should have stayed. I let him go by himself. Oh god, Chris..." she said, tears welling in her eyes. I wanted to hold her but Ian, despite his injured knee, beat me to it. It would have been weird if I had anyway. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest.

"It isn't your fault. They would have taken you too. You had to survive and he obviously wanted you to." He said, rubbing her back. She nodded and sighed.

"Sorry about your knee." she said, her apology muffled by Ian's chest. He chuckled.

"O'Shea trait. I kicked Kyle in the face when he tried to get in my way." she giggled and pulled away from him, smiling. She turned to Lacey who still looked a little scared.

"I'm sorry about that." she said and Lacey nodded, walking briskly out of the kitchen. "She'll be scared of me forever."

"Well that was entertaining." Jeb said from his corner, a smile on his face. "I think we've had enough excitement for one night. Now where is the youngest O'Shea going to sleep?"

"She can stay with Wanda and me." Ian said and Wanda nodded but Layla frowned. I hesitated to suggest my room, knowing it was logical but that Ian and Kyle would both rather be inconvenienced by her than let her stay in the same room as me.

"She can stay with Jamie. I'm sure they can keep their hands to themselves." Jeb said. Ian shook his head and Jeb raised an eyebrow. "Ian, Jamie is the only person in his room. I think it makes more sense to put Layla in there with him. Don't be stupid. My house, my rules."

"Fine." Ian ground out. Layla stuck her tongue out at him and to all our surprise, he did the same. I'd finished my soup so I figured it was time to show Layla where she would sleep. We stood and started toward the door. Ian's voice called out to us as we were turning toward the bedrooms. "Don't try anything stupid with my cousin Jamie."

"God, not even the end of the world can change him. I think it made him worse." Layla said, rolling her eyes. All I did was shrug but inside I was screaming out my joy. Three weeks ago I had been more alone than I'd ever felt in my life. Now I was leading my new roommate towards our room. Things were looking up.

* * *

So because I love you guys so much and in honour of The Host which came out today, I updated twice. :D reward me by giving me reviews?

- Ashley :3


	4. Chapter 3: Vowed

Chapter 3

Vowed

I woke up to find myself on a mat on my bedroom floor. I looked up at my bed and smiled. Layla lay on her stomach, her head cushioned on her left forearm, her face turned toward me. Her lashes brushed her cheeks and her black curls covered the left half of her face. She looked absolutely adorable.

I slowly stood and made my way over to her, careful not to make any noise. I squatted next to the cot and gently brushed her hair back. She was beautiful. I ached to kiss her. Did I feel like this because I'd been alone for so long and she was close to my age or was it because it was her? There was something so obviously special about her. I was drawn to her.

"Are you staring at me?" Layla asked, her voice full of amusement. Her eyes were still closed but she could sense how close I was. Heat flushed my cheeks and I backed away a couple inches. I didn't want to freak her out.

"Sorry. Your hair was all over your face I just..." I trailed off, realising how silly I sounded. She stretched and opened her eyes, looking at me. I wanted to get lost in that forest green. Her eyes were incredible. She sat up and the blankets fell off of her, revealing the spaghetti strapped shirt she was wearing. I let my eyes trail over her and then looked away.

"So...bathroom?" she asked. Either she was used to being stared at or she didn't care if I looked at her.

"I'll show you." I said. I turned to put on a shirt. When I turned around she was buttoning her jeans. She'd kept the strappy shirt on and the way it fit her highlighted her shape. I took a deep breath and walked toward the door, waiting for her to follow.

The walk to the latrine was silent. I was fully aware of Layla at my side but I was trying show the same indifference she was. We walked down the dark corridors together, passing very few people along the way. I breathed a sigh of relief as she went inside the latrine, leaning against the wall to wait my turn. How was I going to survive being around her?

Minutes later we were heading back to our room. Ian and Kyle were leaning against our door. Layla mumbled a curse and walked up to them.

"Where were you two?" Kyle asked. I rolled my eyes.

"He was showing me where the latrine was. Or did you two want me to pee myself?" she said and I chuckled. Way to show 'em, Layla. Kyle grinned at her.

"Alright, alright. Put on a shirt, we're gonna show you around." he said. They let her pass through but stood side by side in front of me, blocking the door. "One minute, Jamie." I nodded and waited for them to start talking. They stayed silent for a few minutes and a tic worked in my jaw.

"Just say whatever you're going to say." I said quietly, keeping my voice low. "It won't make a difference anyway."

"Oh it will. Ian may not want to threaten you but I am not above it. She doesn't need anyone to screw with her, Jamie. Her life has been hard enough." Kyle warned. Ian put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"What my bull-headed brother is trying to say is that we just want to make sure you're not going to hurt her." Ian said diplomatically. "We've failed her already, we couldn't protect her from our uncle. We're not going to let anything else happen to her."

"This is on the assumption that Layla's interested in me. Which she is not. At all." I assured them. I wanted to change that obviously but I couldn't force her to want me. "I've basically grown up around honourable guys. This is unnecessary. You know me. You're letting protectiveness make you stupid. Now please get out of my way, I'd like to get into my room."

We heard a muffled giggle from inside the door and I barely staunched my grin. Ian and Kyle exchanged glances and then grudgingly moved. They respected that I'd stand up for myself; they were two very imposing guys. It helped that I didn't have to look up at them anymore. My height had its advantages.

I stepped inside the room & shut the door behind me. Layla had changed into a plaid shirt button down shirt that was four shades of blue and she'd pulled her hair up into a pony tail. Her green eyes were twinkling with laughter.

"So you heard all that, huh?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. She nodded and smiled at me.

"Thank you for that. They've always tried to protect me from everything. I don't think they've realised I'm almost eighteen years old. I'll always be their baby cousin." she said and rolled her eyes. "I missed them though. I guess I should go let them show me around. See you later roomie."

She started toward the door and I wondered if I should ask her the question that was burning through my mind but by the time I'd decided I should she was already gone.

* * *

I spent my day in the fields shoveling dirt with Mel, Jared and Andy. Andy told us about the surprise he was planning for Paige. He was going to ask her to marry him at dinner. That brought a smile to my face. They deserved to be happy after everything they'd been through.

The plan seemed to lighten Mel and Jared's moods too. I doubted they'd ever considered getting married down here. Paige and Andy had had it planned out before the souls came but they'd never had the chance. Andy had been worried that she would miss all the things women wanted at their weddings; a dress, a cake, bridesmaids but at the end of the world, what did they really need besides each other. They still had the rings and she wore her engagement ring on a necklace. Tonight he would take it off and put it back on her finger.

When we finished the field I headed to the spring to wash the dirt and sweat off of me. Thanks to Wanda, we had actual soap and towels. After getting mine I waded into the spring shirtless. I washed my chest, shoulders and back and then washed my hair. I ducked under the water to rinse it and came up feeling clean and refreshed.

I climbed out of the spring and dried off as much water as I could then stuck my feet back into my shoes, walking shirtless to my room.

I wondered briefly where Layla was. She, Ian and Kyle had passed us twice while we were working. They were joking and laughing, reminiscing on things that had happened. It had warmed my heart to hear that musical laugh. I opened my bedroom door and a curse dropped from my lips. Layla was standing in front of me without a shirt on. A pale pink bra covered her breasts. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked across at me and I realised I was shirtless and dripping water. She bit her lip, her eyes on my chest and stomach, then she abruptly turned away and pulled a T-shirt over her head and I hustled to tug on a shirt.

"Sorry about that." I said quickly. I was sure I was red from hairline to collarbone but I looked over at her anyway.

"It had to happen sometime." she said. "So let's just get it out there. You want me." she was direct and I only got redder but I maintained my gaze.

"Yeah, I do. Not the way you made it sound but yeah. You don't want me." I replied & she frowned.

"I don't know. I don't want sex." she replied but her eyes travelled over me as though she were seeing me half naked again and I tried not to grin.

"I don't expect sex from you. I don't expect anything. I just want to get to know you." I said and I knew that that was the truth. She was mysterious and she had a past I was sure not even her cousins knew about. I wanted her to trust me enough to confide in me. Anything else was just a bonus. An appreciated bonus but unnecessary.

"Okay." she said and smiled. "I think I might like that."

"Okay." I replied, and inside my heart flew.

After two hours just sitting in our room talking, Layla and I went with the rest of the human population to the kitchen for dinner. She sat between Ian and me as Trudy and Maggie served dinner.

When everyone had been served, we all dug in. It was lamb, a phenomenon we only got once every few months. Conversations buzzed throughout the kitchen and we settled in for story-telling. Wanda had started a trend. When Wanda exhausted her stories of the planets she had been to, anyone else with an interesting tale to tell picked up the role. Tonight, Andy had his own story to tell.

"Six years ago," he began, "long before we realised the earth was invaded by body snatching worms," this earned a chuckle from everyone in the room. Most of the stories started like this. "A young man met a beautiful goddess. He watched her at work, watched her sweetness and kindness and he fell madly, hopelessly in love with her but the man never had the courage to tell her. One day he saw the goddess crying and his heart broke as every tear ran down her cheek. He knelt beside her and took her hands, vowing that he would kill the man stupid enough to make her cry." Paige was smiling now, remembering everything Andy was saying.

"The goddess asked him why the man she loved wouldn't even look at her. The young man replied that it was possible he was afraid he wouldn't be what she wanted, that he was less than she deserved. The goddess said it was up to her what she thought she deserved and with that she leaned over and kissed him. They became inseparable from that moment and promised to love each other forever. The young man would have done anything for the woman he loved."

"Two weeks before they were to be married, the young man and the goddess discovered that those they loved had been taken and replaced by aliens. They fled into the desert and were rescued by a crazy old ranch hand with a gun." Sniggers could be heard around the room. "They stayed together all these years, but they never got the chance to call each other husband and wife but tonight, hopefully, that will change." Andy sank to one knee in front of Paige and took her left hand while she held her right to her lips. A hush fell over the room. Wanda was in tears, staring at Andy and Paige. Mel and Jared only had eyes for each other.

"Andy." Paige murmured, tears of joy welling in her eyes. I looked across at Layla who was smiling, her hands cupped under her chin.

"Paige, my goddess, I've loved you since the moment I saw you and before I die I want the chance to tell anyone who asks that you're my wife. So will you please marry me?" Andy whispered, his eyes on her face and she nodded, speechless. He untied her necklace and pulled the ring off of it, bringing it to his lips. He paused before slipping it onto her finger, doubt in his eyes.

"Are you sure? You won't have a dress or a cake-" Paige shook her head and got on her knees in front of him.

"I don't need any of that Andy. All I've ever needed is you. Put that ring on my finger right now." Andy grinned and slid the ring onto her finger then pulled her lips to his and kissed her like she was his air. The crowd erupted into applause and cheers as Andy and Paige held each other.

I applauded along with everyone else, my eyes fixed on Layla's face. She had the look of a little girl watching a Disney movie, where Cinderella married her prince charming. I had the feeling she hadn't had enough of those moments and I promised her with all my heart that I would make sure she believed in happy endings.

'One day.' I vowed. 'That will be us. I promise.'

* * *

So in the old story I realised Jamie and Layla's relationship advanced WAY too quickly. I wanted to give them more time to develop. So while the attraction is obviously there, they're not just gonna jump into kissing each other. And what do you think of Andy and Paige? :) reviews guys, please?

- Ashley :3


	5. Chapter 4: Befriended

Hi gues! I PROMISE I'm not disappearing and leaving you hanging on this story again. I want to finish it and post it for you. However I'm 16 years old which means I'm still in school and in exactly 19 days I have exams. So that means studying! but after June 4th I promise I'll devote all my attention to making sure I finish this. It seems like a long time but it isn't. Anyway, enjoy :) I hope you like it

- Ashley :3

* * *

Chapter 4:

Befriended

"Could you stop hovering over me? I know how to bake bread, Ian." Layla's voice drew me as I was passing the kitchen. I considered walking past it but I'd never give up an opportunity to talk to her. She'd been here for three weeks. I now knew her middle name, her birthday, her favourite colour - green of course - and her favourite food. She shared with me one of her most treasured possessions; her iPod. She had three of them, which she had charged while the souls abandoned their houses for work during the day. One of them was dead, another was halfway there & the third was fully charged. I didn't know how I'd survive when all three of them were dead.

Music had ceased to be a part of my life for a long time, except if one of the women decided to sing. I missed Maroon 5, Fall Out Boy and Coldplay. I missed Madonna and Justin Timberlake, Michael Jackson and his array of siblings, Elvis Presley and the Rolling Stones. I missed good music and Layla had lots of it.

Another thing Layla shared with me was her voice. When she sang, I could do nothing but listen in reverence. Anything else would have been disrespectful of the utter beauty of her voice. She didn't mean to sing in front of me but when music played she lost - or rather she found herself in it. She couldn't help but sing. It was like music cleansed her soul. She would be happy for hours after she sang and her happiness would make me happy.

Now as I leaned against the opening to the kitchen, she laughed that musical laugh and wrapped her arms around her cousin. He hugged her back, then left her alone, eyeing me as he walked past me. I grinned at him and he chuckled, pointing in her direction and mouthing "keep her smiling". The next minute, he was gone. I took a steadying breath so I could hide the depth of what I felt when I was around her and then walked into the room, a smile on my face.

"Hi." I said. She looked back at me and grinned. There was flour on her nose and a sparkle in her eyes. I remembered Ian's words; keep her smiling. I hoped I could always do just that. I advanced on her, trapping her between my arms and the table where she was kneading dough. Her eyes widened but she didn't pull away. I smiled and reached around her, pulling off some dough and popping it into my mouth. I did that whenever anyone made bread. She laughed and smacked me away.

"Hi Jamie." she said, turning in my arms to shape the dough into bread loaves. She was more comfortable around me than she had been three weeks ago. Then again, she was more comfortable around everyone. Freedom and Isaiah adored her. Freedom was around six or seven now and precocious. Isaiah was thirteen and I thought he had a little crush on Layla. I didn't see how anybody wouldn't. I leaned closer to her, my lips by her ear. She pretended not to notice but her breathing sped up. I affected her, no matter how much she tried to act like I didn't.

"You've got flour on your nose." I whispered, grinning in triumph as I felt her tremble against me. She swiped at her nose with the back of her hand, putting more flour on it. I laughed and turned her to face me again, gently wiping the flour from her nose.

She was looking up at me, those forest green eyes searching my face for something. I didn't know what she was looking for or if she found it. I wanted to kiss her so badly, and I moved my hand from her nose to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes, anticipating my kiss and as I looked at her, I knew I couldn't yet. She didn't really trust me yet and I wanted so much more than the physical with her. I wanted to be on her mind every second. I wanted her to miss me when I was gone. I wanted her to be the one I wanted to come home to after a raid. I wanted her to be mine.

I slowly pulled away and she looked up at me, confusion in her eyes. I rejoiced in the disappointment I saw in her expression and tapped her nose. She smiled again.

"You really want me to want you. You want me to come to you." she said and I shook my head.

"I want you to trust me. When you do, you won't let me pull away." she studied that, her brow furrowing, and I wanted to kiss the lines away. "I'll see you later Layla." I said. I brushed her cheek with my fingers then walked out of the kitchen before I blew it and kissed her right then.

* * *

"Hey Heidi!" I smiled at Heidi as she walked past me. She looked startled but then smiled widely and walked over to me. I ruffled her hair. "How are you?"

"I'm…okay. You seem…different." She replied, eyeing me. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she meant. "How are things with you?"

"I'm good. You're keeping Lily company, aren't you? How is she? I haven't really checked lately." A fact which shamed me immensely. I'd been so wrapped up in myself and my own loneliness for so long I'd forgotten that there were people around me. I used to make it my mission to make people smile. Sometimes it was natural, my enthusiasm for life just rubbed off on those around me but with people like Lily, who had lost so much, I had wanted to see a smile on her face. I wondered when I had lost that. Was that a part of growing up? Did the unfairness of life mean that I had to lose the cheerfulness in me?

"She's better." Heidi said, sighing. "She misses Wes every day. I think it's harder for her than for most other people. The bonds we make after we've already lost everything else are the most painful to lose. I think your walks with her used to help her but…" Heidi broke off, probably not wanting to make me feel guilty. I appreciated the effort but I was already feeling more ashamed of myself than I had in a while.

"Do you know where she is right now?" I asked. Heidi thought for a moment and then nodded.

"I think she was on laundry duty today with Lucina." She replied. I smiled and thanked her, then headed off to find Lily. She was just coming from the lake with a basket of laundry in her hands. She looked up at me and gave me a little smile. I smiled back sheepishly and grabbed the basket from her. She rolled her eyes.

"Jamie, I have work to do. And so do you." She said. She tried to reach for the basket but I held it above her head. No way was she getting this back.

"You're right. We have work to do. Together." I said happily. "So come along, _Lillian_." She groaned as I used her full name. We went along, dropping off peoples' laundry and I told her fun facts about Earth that I'd discovered watching National Geographic as a kid. I loved knowing stuff, any stuff. That's why story telling with Wanda had always been so important to me. "So Lily did you know that woodchucks don't chuck wood? They're actually called ground hogs too and they're from the squirrel family. I once saw a woodchuck munching on a snail it was the most disgusting thing I'd ever seen." Lily lifted an eyebrow.

"Umm, alright Jamie." She said, chuckling. I grinned and started telling her about beavers and squirrels. We finished giving people their laundry together and then together we made our way to the kitchen for lunch. Lily had been laughing from the minute I'd started describing turtle mating to her. It felt good to see her smile and hear her laugh again. I needed to pull myself out of this void I'd been in and get back to the world and the people I cared about. I had felt alone, when there were people who needed me and who I needed all around me. Maybe I hadn't had someone to call mine, I still didn't really, but I had had people who loved me. It was time I showed them I loved them back.

* * *

I was walking toward Doc's hospital to bring him some more supplies. I whistled the last song Layla had been singing before the second iPod died. I smiled as I thought of her singing and I was so lost in my own world I only heard the voices when I got to the hospital's door.

"No. No way." the denial in Mel's voice was insistent. I wondered what was wrong with her. It was wrong of me to eavesdrop but I knew if I walked in she and Doc would stop talking about whatever this was so I waited.

"You're not happy." Doc responded, perplexed. "Is it Jared?"

"I don't know how he'll react to this." she said. It was silent for a while. I think Melanie said something else, just too low for me to hear.

"You should talk to him about it, Mel. He said that when he thought it was just you, him and Jamie against the world. Things are different now." Doc said soothingly. Melanie sniffled. She was crying? What was wrong? If neither of them said anything soon I was going to go in and force them to answer me. "Mel? Do you want me to get Jared?"

"Yeah. Get Wanda and Jamie too. I want them to be the first to know I'm going to have a baby." she said, happiness and excitement finally creeping into her voice.

"Holy shit." the box of medicine dropped out of my hand, the bottles rolling all over the floor. Mel was pregnant? "Holy shit."

"Jamie?" Mel was standing in front of me, looking at me cautiously, trying to gauge my reaction. How could she think any of us would be anything but overjoyed about this news? I leapt forward and almost grabbed her then I remembered there was a little one in there with my sister now and I had to be gentle. I tenderly pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and tucking her head under my chin.

"I'm going to be an uncle." I said, holding her tightly. "And you are going to be the best mother in the world."

* * *

The good news seemed to be coming in threes. First, a family had been reunited. Now we were preparing for a wedding and a baby. There was an atmosphere of happiness all around the caves. Jared had fallen on his knees and buried his face in Mel's stomach when she'd told him and Wanda. That was the first time I had seen him cry since we had met. No one was happier than Mel and Jared were and I couldn't think of two better people to be parents.

Mel was passed around the room, everyone hugging her, kissing her and offering her their congratulations. Even Sophie and Maggie let go of their fury against the world to wish Mel well. We were all celebrating, all of us except Layla. As I looked around the game room, I couldn't see her. I looked over at Ian but he and Wanda were whispering to each other in a corner. It didn't look like a good conversation and I didn't want to interrupt them. Kyle was talking to Andy about getting Aaron and Brandt back for the ceremony. I guessed I'd have to find her on my own.

I checked our room first, then the kitchen. When I didn't find her there I checked the fields, the river, even the latrine, the hospital and the storage room where we'd kept Wanda and Lacey. When I couldn't find her anywhere I made my way down the path that led to the entrance to the cave.

I found her sitting just inside the entrance, out of sight of anyone who might be looking, and staring up at the stars. She didn't move as I approached and sat behind her. Her gaze never wavered from the stars. I didn't want to push her so I waited patiently for her to talk or not talk, whatever she wanted. After a while she sighed and looked over at me.

"All my life, I wanted someone to be there for me and there was no one." she mumbled but she was smiling. She reached for my hand and I held it tightly, giving her my strength. "I'm happy for your sister Jamie. Having a baby is the best thing anyone could ever do." It sounded like she was speaking from experience but I waited for her to continue. "I'm just happy she and Jared have a hospital so close to them because losing a baby is something no mother should ever have to go through."

I looked into her eyes and saw the truth there. She'd had a baby and lost it. That was why she was away from everyone else. The celebration was too much for her. I inched closer and wrapped my arms around her, holding her to my chest. She hesitated then wrapped her arms around me and let me hold her.

"I don't want to get used to this. I'm messed up in so many ways and I'm scared that if you really get to know me like you want to, you won't like me anymore. I'm scared you won't want me." she whispered. I shook my head.

"There is nothing you could ever do that would make me stay away." I whispered back. "We're friends Layla. We Stryders never leave our friends behind."


	6. Chapter 5 : Held

So double update :). I know people might be confused because of the way Layla acts, knowing that she can read peoples' minds but remember she doesn't like her powers or want anyone to know about them. She wants people to think she's normal, so she acts as normal as she possibly can. It wouldn't do for her to act like she knows everything about everyone, would it? :P enjoy

- Ashley :3

* * *

Chapter 5

Held

That night, Layla's nightmares started. I'd held her for as long as she needed, then we'd gone back to the game room. Layla had acted the way everyone expected her to act. She had smiled and congratulated Mel and Jared and no one had seen through it at all. Had I not known how sad she was I would have believed her act too. The only one who might have seen through it was Ian but he and Wanda had disappeared to their room to continue their discussion in private.

I let Layla stay and carry on her charade of happiness for as long as I could stomach it, then I grabbed her hand and led her back to our room. I shut the door behind us and turned toward her. I needed to ask her about what she'd told me. She might not answer but I needed to ask.

"Layla." I began; trying to find a way to ask that wouldn't hurt her. She kept her eyes on her toes while I struggled with the words, then she looked up at me, piercing me with those green eyes.

"Yes, I had a baby. Cassandra. I called her Cassie." she said. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Okay." I said. "I promise I won't. How did you lose her?"

"We were miles from any hospitals. She caught pneumonia. We didn't know what to do so we were going to give ourselves up to save her but we were too late. She was a month old when she died. The Seekers caught us two days later." her voice was so quiet I strained to hear her. Her eyes were closed and she was lying across the bed so I lay next to her and cupped her cheek in one hand, turning her face toward me. I stroked her cheek with my thumb until she opened her eyes.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Layla." I whispered and she sighed, putting her dainty hand over mine. I asked her the other thing on my mind. "The first night you were here you asked Lacey about someone named Chris. He was Cassie's father?" she nodded. "Did you love him?" she was quiet for a minute.

"I cared about him. He was the only guy in the world. He hadn't been around any girls except his sister. We were young." she replied. She pulled away from me then and rolled onto her stomach. "I'm tired Jamie. Let's just go to sleep."

"Okay." I said and lay down on my mat. I watched her, waiting until she fell asleep. Only after I was sure she was out did I close my eyes...

...The scream made my blood run cold and I jumped awake, looking around my room. Layla was upright in bed with her arms wrapped around her knees, hugging them to her chest. Her green eyes were full of tears.

I jumped up and went to her, pulling her into my arms but she shrugged away. I watched her, unsure what to do as she curled up in a foetal position on the bed. I reached out to smooth her hair put she pulled away from me.

"Go back to sleep." she whispered. I could tell she was holding back sobs. I wanted to hold her but she didn't want my comfort so I gave her space. I felt like all the progress we'd made was going to disappear and she was going to completely pull away from me.

Layla was already gone when I woke up the next morning. I wondered if she'd slept at all after that scream. I doubted it. She would rather have stayed awake all night than risk waking me again. I sighed. I kept hoping she'd open up to me but she didn't. I just needed to stay persistent and give her time. I wouldn't give up on her.

After a bath I headed towards the kitchen for breakfast. Layla was already eating, sitting between Ian and Kyle. Sunny, Mel and Jared were sitting with them but Wanda wasn't there. I frowned and followed Ian's gaze to a spot beside Paige. Wanda was sitting there, pushing eggs around on her plate. I raised an eyebrow at Mel who shrugged, then went and sat next to Wanda.

"Hi big sis." I said softly, smiling at her. She looked up at me and she tried to smile but she couldn't. That was strange. Wanda always had a smile for me. "What's wrong, Wanda? Did Ian do something to upset you?"

"We're...disagreeing about some things. I don't want to talk about it right now." she replied, her eyes on the food she wasn't eating. "I'll be fine."

I sighed. It seemed everyone was shutting me out today. I looked across at Layla to find her gaze on me. She looked so tired. She glanced away when I looked at her but I saw an apology and gratitude in her eyes. I looked back at Wanda, who'd set down her fork and was looking at me.

"Do you love her?" she asked quietly. I looked back at Layla and thought of how I felt whenever I was around her, how she was on my mind every second, how badly I wanted to be there for her. Was that love? I didn't know.

"I'm not sure. I think I might. She's...incredible." I said wistfully. Wanda nodded and for the first time that morning, she smiled at me.

"I think you love her. So don't give up on her. There's nothing worse than losing what you love." she said. I looked across at Ian, whose gaze was still centred on Wanda and I nodded.

"You should take your own advice." I replied. "Because you love him too much to lose him."

I cornered Ian outside the latrine after breakfast, blocking his path. He stared at me in silence for a moment then sighed. He motioned for me to follow him and then led me to the storage room. It was still mostly full of supplies so we sat in the entrance. I waited for him to start talking.

"Did she tell you what's wrong?" he asked tiredly. I shook my head and he sighed. "Wanda wants a baby." that sent me reeling. She what? I thought about it and it wasn't that much of a stretch. I just wondered if the baby would be any different than a normal baby. I didn't think it would.

"Okay. Wanda would be a great mom. We'd have to keep the baby away from you so your stupidity doesn't take over but everything else should be ok." I said with a grin. "Why is that an issue?"

"The issue is that she doesn't want to wait. I want to...she's still...God this is awkward. Wanda and I haven't-" he broke off, putting his face in his hands. My eyes widened as I finally understood.

"You haven't slept together. My god. I thought that was the whole point of me moving in with Aaron and Brandt three years ago." I said, confused. "This is your fault because I know she wouldn't hesitate if you wanted to."

"How are you even talking about this? She's your sister." Ian said, his voice sounding a bit strangled. I rolled my eyes.

"If you haven't heard, one of my sisters is pregnant. I'm fully aware of the fact she has sex. Now why haven't you and Wanda?" I replied.

"She lied. She was turning seventeen when we gave her Pet's body, not eighteen. Since then I've been waiting until I know for sure she won't...be too hurt. She's so...tiny..." I nodded. I felt none of the awkwardness Ian obviously did. There was no room for awkwardness around Jeb.

"Wanda's strong. She turned Pet's body from a weakling into a labourer. She can handle having sex with you. She's going to start thinking you don't want her when anyone can see how far that is from the truth. Fix it, you're hurting her." I said. He stared at me thoughtfully and then nodded.

"You're right. I'm gonna go find my Wanderer." he stood and headed to Wanda's class but paused before he turned the corner and looked at me. "You're a good guy Jamie. I know you're after Layla. So please, don't hurt her."

"I'd do anything to make her happy, Ian." I said and meant it. I'd never want to hurt her. I'd rather kill myself. Some way or other, she'd see just how much she meant to me.

At dinner, seating arrangements were back to normal. Wanda, Ian, Mel and Jared sat together. Kyle and Sunny sat with Andy and Paige. I looked for Layla and saw her sitting with Lily. I made my way over to her and she smiled when I sat next to her.

Jeb was telling a story of how he and his brothers, my dad included, had tried to catch a crocodile. I'd heard this before but it still made me laugh. There was a festive mood all around the room.

I looked at Layla. She was holding Lily's hand and Lily seemed able to breathe properly for the first time since Wes had died. Layla looked like she had something on her mind.

The laughter died down and people turned back to their food. Layla looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Ian, then Kyle, and then she looked across at me. She let go of Lily's hand and folded both arms in her lap.

"I have a story." she said. "My grandmother taught it to me, I bet Ian remembers it. Wanda should know it too." That piqued everyone's interest. Wanda frowned but settled in to listen. Layla took a deep breath and began.

"Long ago, the sun god and the moon goddess looked down on the earth and saw that although it was beautiful, it was empty. They decided to make tiny replicas of themselves to live on the blue and green planet. They made men and women and left them to rule the earth. The people thrived for many years, building empires and cities on every continent." she paused for a minute to ensure she had everyone's attention. Ian was nodding as though he remembered everything she was saying. Layla looked at Wanda when she continued. "Then the Silver Eyes came. They arrived in the middle of the night and stole into their homes. They had the forms of long, silver snakes. They slithered into the open mouths of the sleeping humans and when they awoke, their eyes glowed silver." the room was silent now, everyone paying rapt attention. This sounded sickeningly familiar. If what she was saying was anything more than a story, this wasn't the first time planet Earth had been invaded. "Those who escaped the reaping fled to places the Silver Eyes could never find them. They cried out to the sun god and moon goddess. The deities heard their cries and were horrified. Seeing that their creations would soon be extinct, they sent two saviours, a brother and sister, who each bore a mark on their palms, they boy on his right and the girl on her left. When the brother and sister touched together the palms which bore the mark, all the Silver Eyes were wiped out. Those who had been taken over reclaimed their bodies. Humans ruled once again."

"However, the moon goddess knew that one day, the Silver Eyes would return. In order to ensure that her children would survive, she wrote in the stars that should they ever return, a sister and brother would be born who would bear the mark. However this mark would not be revealed until the brother and sister joined hands and spoke two words. Only then would they have the powers of the ones who had created them. They would save the world."

With that, Layla finished her story. All eyes turned from her to Wanda, who was biting her lip, her eyes wide. That was all the confirmation we needed.

"This isn't the first time the souls invaded Wanda, is it?" Ian asked. "I forgot when Gran told us this story. I didn't connect the dots but now it's obvious. The Silver Eyes are the souls, aren't they?" Wanda looked around the room nervously.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've been here but...I did hear this story before. It might have been a more primitive version of us or a completely different species but I honestly have no idea." she replied. There was no lie in her voice and we all knew Wanda couldn't lie to save her life. The thought that this wasn't the first time this had happened didn't sit too well with any of us but it also gave us hope that this could end.

"This saviour you're talking about, this wouldn't happen to be you, would it little one?" Jeb asked, his shrewd eyes fixed on Layla. She simply raised her eyebrow at him.

"Don't be silly Jeb. Layla's an only child." Kyle replied.

"It's a story. Even if it wasn't would you really want it to happen?" Layla asked. Several people looked at her like she was crazy. "Pay attention. It said all the Silver Eyes were wiped out." She looked first at Wanda, then at Sunny. "All of them."

"We would lose Wanda and Sunny." Jared clarified. A hush fell over the kitchen. Ian was staring at Layla, his arms wrapped tightly around Wanda.

"Calm down Ian. You're not going to lose her." Layla said softly and his grip on Wanda loosened but he wouldn't let go. "Glad I could stir up some trouble for the night. Now everybody calm down."

"The little lady is right. Everybody get to bed. Been enough story-telling for one night." everyone began to file out obediently. Jeb's gaze stayed thoughtfully on Layla, who studiously ignored him as she and I headed towards our room. Whatever theory Jeb was working up, he'd tell us all about it soon.

The scream was muffled this time but it shocked me out of sleep anyway. I was at Layla's side in an instant. She looked up at me with moist green eyes and I couldn't stand to see her so upset. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

I climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her into my arms. She stiffened at first and tried to pull away but I just held her tighter. She stayed rigid for a few minutes but eventually she relaxed in my arms. She turned to face me and I put my left hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she whispered, her throat clogged with tears. I smiled at her, brushing my thumb across her eyebrow.

"No one as beautiful inside and out as you are should ever have to ask that." I replied. "Do you want to talk about it?" she shook her head, closing her eyes. "Well just let me hold you until you fall asleep, okay?" she nodded and snuggled closer to me. I watched her until her breathing evened and then slowly untangled myself from her. I sat up and looked down at her. She was on her side tonight and her hair was away from her face. I stroked her cheek and then started getting up from the bed but she grabbed my hand.

"Jamie?" she said. "Could you stay? I think I'd sleep better with you here." her eyes were still closed as she waited for my answer. I lay back down and wrapped an arm around her and when I fell asleep there was a smile on my lips.


	7. Chapter 6: Loved

Chapter 6:

Loved

I woke up with Layla pressed against my back and her arm wrapped around my waist and I couldn't help my grin. We had shared the bed for the past week and I loved every minute of it. I lay still, enjoying the feel of her body against mine. She knew I wanted her. It had become too obvious since the first morning I woke up beside her. She'd felt me pressing against her and yelped in surprise, sitting up abruptly. I'd been tripping all over myself trying to apologise but she'd just laughed that adorable laugh of hers and suggested she sleep behind me from now on. She hadn't woken up screaming since we'd been sleeping together, which I admit I felt very proud of.

Her hand fisted against my chest and she gave a little yawn, rolling onto her back. I turned to face her, propping myself up on one elbow. I flattened my hand over her stomach, rubbing my hand back and forth. She giggled and smiled up at me. She'd gotten used to me touching her and I couldn't stop myself. I finally understood why Jared touched Melanie constantly. Touching Layla came as naturally as breathing.

"Hi." I said softly, a smile spreading across my face. She smiled back and reached up to brush my hair away from my face.

"Hi." she replied. She moved her hand to my neck, toying with the hair there. "Sleep okay?"

"Mmhmm." I replied. "Did you?" she nodded. I lay back down next to her and she faced me, her hand still on my neck. I cupped her cheek and as I looked into her eyes, I knew I couldn't wait to kiss her anymore. She seemed to know what I wanted because she slowly moved closer to me. I watched as she drew closer and started leaning in too but just as our lips would have touched a bang on our door made us jump apart.

"Wake up guys!" Kyle's loud voice yelled from outside the door. "Jeb wants us all in the fields. Dirt's not gonna shovel itself!" We heard his footsteps walking away and I looked across at Layla. She caught my gaze and blushed, looking down at her lap with a sweet little smile on her face.

"Uh-" I started, at the same time she said "Umm-" we both broke off and laughed in embarrassment. "Layla-" I tried again but she stood and grabbed her towel.

"I'm gonna...go take a bath." she said, not meeting my eyes. "You heard Kyle. Dirt won't shovel itself." and with that she quick walked out of the room. I looked after her and chuckled. I'd get another chance at that kiss before the day was through. She couldn't run from the way I knew she felt forever.

* * *

"Alright guys I think that's enough. You can take a break." Jeb said. I sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from my forehead with my shirt. I'd taken it off midway through the morning, the heat too much for me. Layla'd barely suppressed her groan but I'd heard her and winked. She'd rolled her eyes and minutes later had left the field. No one else saw her slip out but I was so aware of her I knew when she was gone.

Now, with my shirt slung over my shoulder, I went looking for her. I was so not above using her reaction to my body against her. There were two places Layla always hung out in the caves. The first was, surprisingly, with Doc and Candy. I'd found her there last week, watching them heal a scrape Freedom had got while he was running. She was amazed at how the medicine just made the cut disappear. It was like it was never there.

The other place was in the kitchen. Layla loved to cook and she did it whenever she had the chance. Trudy loved having her in the kitchen and while she was a good cook, the food had become better since Layla started cooking. We'd hand lamb stew the other day. It tasted amazing. Layla had sat and grinned as everybody had told her how good it was.

I turned into the kitchen and sure enough there she was, stirring something in a pan. If not for Wanda, we'd still be stuck eating bread and soup every day. I walked silently into the room, my eyes on her back.

"Hi Jamie." she said. She had the uncanny ability to know when I was around. I guess she was as aware of me as I was of her.

"Hey." I replied. "You avoiding me?" she laughed.

"No I-" she began but broke off as she turned to face me. Her eyes trailed over me before she forced them up to my face. "I'm not." her voice was huskier when she said this and I smiled.

"Good." I stepped closer and I could see the effort it took her to stay still. Trudy looked at us from where she was mashing potatoes and shook her head, a smile on her face. Layla giggled, like she'd only just remembered Trudy was there. I sighed. This kiss was obviously not meant to happen today. I pulled her toward me and wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me back and I kissed the top of her head. I loved holding her. She felt so right in my arms. She fit there perfectly.

"I'll see you later." I said. She took it for what it was; a promise that I would do more than see her. I pulled away and headed off to find Jared.

* * *

Dinner was taking forever. I walked into the kitchen, took a seat and waited patiently until Layla had served everyone. Then she approached me with two plates in her hand. She set my plate in front of me and turned to move away but I gently caught her arm and then pulled the plate from her grasp with my other hand. I tugged her so she ended up on the stool next to mine and wrapped an arm around her waist, effectively stopping her from moving. I put my lips against her ear and heard her breath catch on a gasp.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, my amusement evident. "I thought you weren't avoiding me." she blushed and I smiled.

"I'm not." she whispered back to me. I smiled wider and pulled back a little cupping her cheek and turning her face to mine.

"Then stay." I said. She nodded and I let her go, turning to my food. Everyone was staring at us. I looked across at Layla, who was blushing even redder, then I glanced at Mel, who was trying her hardest not to laugh and I grinned at her. Kyle was glaring at me but Ian was smiling. At least one O'Shea approved of my budding relationship with their cousin.

I shovelled my food down, wanting to get out of there and get Layla back to our room as soon as possible. Layla took her time beside me. I sat with my arms folded, watching her. She glanced up at me once and stuck out her tongue and I laughed. She always made me laugh.

When everyone was done eating, we stood to head to bed. Everyone mingled in the kitchen for a few minutes, talking to each other. Layla stopped to talk to Ian and Wanda and Kyle grabbed my shoulder.

"Oh for God's sake..." I mumbled as he turned me around. He gave me that famous O'Shea scowl.

"Be very careful what you do with my cousin." he growled at me. Then he let me go and went to wait on Sunny as she stood talking to Lily. I watched as Layla spent as long as she could talking to Wanda and then I couldn't take it anymore. I could tell Ian wanted to get Wanda to their room too. Guess he finally got over himself. I walked up to them, stepped in front of Layla, crouched down, grabbed her legs and stood, holding her over my shoulder. She shrieked and pounded on my back. Wanda gasped and Ian let out a burst of laughter.

"Jamie!" Layla yelled, pounding on me furiously. I just held her more securely and started walking in the direction of our room. I winked at Kyle as I passed him but even he couldn't help but laugh at us. Jared gave me a thumbs-up and Mel stood laughing so hard that tears streamed down her face. When we were almost to our room I set her down and grabbed her hand instead. She glared up at me but I knew how to negate that. I tapped her nose and she automatically smiled, then scowled at her reaction. I gently pulled her into our room and shut the door.

She immediately went to the bed, sitting and folding her arms, glaring at me. She looked so cute I couldn't help but smile. I walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. I easily unfolded her arms and held both her hands in mine. I brought one to my lips and the scowl on her face melted into a stunned expression.

"Don't be mad at me Laylie." I whispered. "I just wanted to be alone with you." I brushed her hair away from her cheek and put my hand on her neck, my thumb on her cheek. She looked up at me with awe in her eyes. Then her face fell. She looked so sad. "Layla?"

"Don't do this." she said. "Don't make me want this. Don't make me need you. You're too important. If I lose you I-" she broke off and pulled her hand from my grasp, bringing it to her lips. I pulled her closer, lifting her chin so she'd look at me.

"You're not going to lose me." I assured her. She let out a sound that was half laugh-half sob. "You won't."

"You don't know that. You don't know everything about me. If you really knew how messed up I am, you wouldn't be able to look at me. You'd hate me." she pulled away from me and moved to stand in front of the door. She put her head against it. I walked up to her and stood behind her, giving her as much space as I could by not touching her. There had been so much self-loathing in her voice. I never wanted her to feel like she was anything but amazing. She was the sweetest, most beautiful girl I'd ever met. I hesitantly touched her arm.

"Layla I-" she turned to me and I stopped short as I realised what I was about to say. I was going to tell her I loved her. And as I looked at her I knew it was true. I did love her. She was my air. I needed her around me, always. I didn't know when it happened but I knew it was real. Should I tell her? What if she didn't feel the same way?

"Jamie?" Her voice was full of shock and I looked down at her again. She was staring at me wide eyed. Those beautiful green eyes were focused on me and only me. If I could keep it that way forever, I'd be the happiest man alive. I needed to tell her. It didn't matter if she felt the same or not. She needed to know exactly what she meant to me.

"Layla, I love you." I whispered. "You're never going to lose me." she gasped, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh god, baby, don't cry. It's okay if you don't-" I was cut off by lips crashing onto mine. I was stunned for a moment then kissed her back, wrapping an arm around her waist and cupping her cheek with the other. It was like fire had consumed us both and the more we kissed, the closer she was to me, the hotter and stronger the fire became. She braced her hands on my shoulders and jumped onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist. I pushed her against the door, never breaking our kiss. She buried her hands in my hair and I moved my lips to her neck. She gasped my name and I lifted my lips to hers again, walking her to the bed. I gently lay us both down, our lips still fused together. She ran her hands up and down my back before digging her nails into my shoulders.

When we pulled away we were both breathing heavily. I balanced my weight on one elbow so I wouldn't crush her and brushed my thumb across her bottom lip. She closed her eyes again, her breath coming in short gasps. She looked so incredibly sexy like that, I couldn't help but capture her lips with mine again. I flipped us over so she was on top of me, her legs on either side of me, and put both hands on her tiny waist. When we pulled away from each other again, I could hardly breathe. My heart was racing.

Layla rolled off of me and lay on her side next to me with her face in the crook of my neck and her right hand on my cheek. I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips before putting her palm against my chest, letting her feel my heartbeat.

"Do you feel that?" I asked. "Only you can do that to me. My heart beats for you. I love you, Layla, with all my heart." I didn't expect her to say anything and she didn't but she sat up a bit so she could look at me. She looked so beautiful, her hair falling on one side of her face. I stared up at her, a smile spreading across my face. She smiled back and leaned down, rubbing her nose against mine. Happiness consumed me as I realised she was finally mine. I no longer felt empty inside. Layla completed me and now that I had her, I would never let her go.

* * *

So how do you feel about Jamie telling Layla he loves her? Too early? And what about her not saying it back? :O

Don't worry it's not all about lovey-dovey stuff. You guys are in for some twists and turns starting in the 8th chapter :) Chapter 7 coming shortly. Oh and I was asked about Layla's P.O.V. Yeah I know you guys miss her but I really want us to see her through Jamie's eyes so bear with me. She might reappear at some point, not sure yet. We'll see :P

- Ashley :3


	8. Chapter 7: Unwanted

Chapter 7

Unwanted

I was the happiest I had ever been in my entire life. I had her with me now, my beautiful Layla. Every chance we got, we slipped away to be together. I couldn't be away from her for too long and I kissed her every time we were alone. Every night I held her in my arms knowing that she was mine. It had been a month since we'd first kissed, the most amazing month.

Mel was three months pregnant now and was starting to show. Jared spent hours rubbing her stomach, his eyes full of excitement, joy and fear. He hardly let Mel do more than sit now. She hated it, being benched when we played football and not being able to work, but she wanted to protect her baby as much as Jared did, so she didn't protest.

Andy and Paige were going to get married in two weeks. We were taking a huge risk having the wedding outside but they wanted to be married under the stars. Layla had told me that she was going to surprise them with a cake. Ian and Wanda had slipped out one night and gotten everything she needed to bake it. She was so excited to bake it for them and I was happy to see her happy.

I looked down at her now, lying asleep next to me, and smiled. She made me so happy and I hoped I made her happy too. I rubbed my thumb back and forth on her arm, just watching her sleep. A light knock sounded on the door and Ian poked his head in. I glared at him and put my finger to my lips so he would know to be quiet, then I silently got up from the bed and pushed him away from our room, walking out behind him and shutting the door.

"When did that start happening?" Ian asked, a black eyebrow raised.

"Since the night she told the Silver Eyes story. She had nightmares, I held her. That's it." I replied. He nodded.

"Well, I have something for you, just in case holding her isn't the only thing you're doing." he replied and pushed something into my hands. I looked down at it and realised it was a pack of condoms. I looked up at him wide eyed and he shrugged. "Wanda and I don't need them. She wants a baby so badly, you wouldn't believe. Layla's eighteen, you're eighteen, you're sharing a room and apparently a bed. This isn't an encouragement, it's a precaution. I can't stop you two from doing anything you want to but I can make sure you don't become teenage parents while you're doing it." I nodded but I doubted I'd be using these condoms anytime soon. Layla'd clearly told me she didn't want sex. It was a sensible gesture though.

"Thanks, Ian." I said and he grinned.

"You make her happier than I've ever seen her. She had it rough as a kid. Her parents were awful to her." he frowned as he said this, remembering things Layla hadn't shared with me yet. "You keep her smiling, we'll never have a problem." I grinned at him and nodded again. Keeping her smiling was my only purpose in life. Ian turned to walk away and then stopped, turning back to me. "Happy Birthday, Jamie." and with that he left. I stepped back into the room. Layla was just sitting up in bed. I pushed the condoms into my back pocket before sitting on the bed with her. She climbed onto my lap, straddling me, and wrapped her arms around my neck, smiling at me.

"Happy Birthday, Jamie!" she exclaimed. I smiled. Her birthday had been two weeks ago. I'd known our birthdays were two weeks apart a little while after she'd gotten here but after we'd gotten together I'd made a joke about dating an older woman. Now we were both eighteen.

"Thank you." I replied. She brought my lips to hers and kissed me passionately. She was wearing another of her spaghetti strapped shirts and shorts. I ran my hands over the smooth skin of her thighs and she shivered, moving her lips to my neck. This had happened a few times before. We would get adventurous, touching each other but we would always stop. I didn't think either of us was ready to take that leap yet. There was still so much she hadn't trusted me with yet. Nonetheless, I loved touching her and she loved my hands on her. I pushed my hands under her shirt, touching the skin of her stomach and lower back. She groaned and pushed me onto my back. I ran my hands up and down her back, then cupped her butt in my hands. She giggled and I flipped us over, only to realise we were falling. I turned in mid-air so my back landed on the ground instead of hers and groaned in pain as I hit the floor. Layla scrambled off of me and pulled me up.

"Jamie? You okay?" She asked. I nodded, gritting my teeth. "Oh Jamie." she giggled and kissed my cheek. I laughed and held her for a moment, then pulled us both off the floor. She smiled and I smiled back at her before I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

Minutes later we walked into the kitchen. Wanda and Mel both came up to me and wrapped their arms around me.

"My baby's all grown up." Mel said. "Happy Birthday Jamie."

"I love you Jamie. Happy Birthday." Wanda said. They kissed both my cheeks and then let Jared come hug me.

"Happy Birthday little man." Jared said. I rolled my eyes but smiled and thanked him. After receiving birthday wishes from practically everyone, even Sharon and Maggie, they finally let me eat. Since it was my birthday, Wanda and Mel took time away from the loves of their lives to sit next to me at breakfast. Layla leaned over me to place a heaping plate in front of me. She kissed my cheek and pulled away but I grabbed her waist and pulled her onto my lap. She squealed and tried to get up but I held her down.

"James!" she whisper-yelled. I grinned at her and tapped her nose like I always did whenever she was mad at me. She smiled but still struggled to get up. "Come on Jamie, please." I pouted at her.

"It's my birthday." I reminded her. "And I want you to stay on my lap. So stay please?" she sighed but stopped struggling. I scooped up some eggs and brought them to her lips. She rolled her eyes but opened her mouth and let me feed her. Next to me, Mel let out an "aww" while Wanda just smiled.

After we'd eaten I let Layla up and everyone filed out of the kitchen to begin the days' chores. Layla stayed behind in the kitchen to help clean up. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. As usual, only Trudy was around to witness our PDA.

"Go do something productive, Stryder. You don't get to relax just cause it's your birthday." Layla teased. I grinned.

"I can stay and kiss my girl for a little while though, can't I?" I asked and turned her face to mine, kissing her. She sighed happily and kissed me back. I rubbed her nose with mine and kissed it then I pulled away. "I love you." she smiled at me, her eyes shining with everything I knew she felt but wasn't ready to say. I just needed to give her time and I resolved to do just that as I kissed her again and then headed out the door.

Aside from the constant birthday greetings, my birthday was just like any other day. We worked, we played football, we ate. Life in the cave was monotonous but it was better than being on the run. Days blurred together down here. It was a cycle of repeated events. We would wake up, eat, work, eat, play, eat and sleep again. When we ran out of food we would raid, bring back some souls for Doc, he'd bring people back to life and we'd care for them and get them used to cave life. Most of them left to join bands that weren't so overcrowded. Then we restarted the cycle.

Today I was on laundry duty. I hauled clothes down to the river, then Lucina, Lily, Paige and Lacey washed them. We'd strung a line so we could get the clothes as dry as possible, then Andy and I folded them and hauled them back to the game room, where people would come and collect their clothes. I grabbed Layla's clothes and mine and headed to our room. I was halfway there when I heard coughing. Not regular flu coughing, or something went down the wrong pipe coughing. Someone sounded like they were hacking up a lung.

I turned toward the sound and followed it to Jeb's room. I pushed aside his door and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, a handkerchief to his face as he coughed. I set the handmade basket where I'd put the clothes on the ground by the door and walked over to my uncle, patting his back.

"Ah, kid. I'm fine. Go back to-" he broke off as another fit of coughing overwhelmed him.

"You're not fine Uncle Jeb." I said. "I'm taking you to Doc." I grabbed one of his arms and wrapped it around my shoulder and half-carried him all the way to Doc. Mel and Wanda caught sight of us and followed. When we reached the hospital I set Jeb on a cot. Doc and Candy came over and examined him, listening to his breathing.

"What's wrong with him?" Mel asked.

"Well I can't be sure because I still don't have ultrasound equipment or anything like that but I think he might have bronchitis." Doc said. The silence that followed was disturbed only by Jeb's coughing.

"Can you heal him?" Wanda directed the question to Candy. She frowned.

"I think he's had bronchitis for a while and not said anything and it caused an infection. There is something he could take, Cleanse. It works the same way as Clean but it's a paper you put on the tongue and it flushes out internal infections. I don't think we have any." Candy replied.

"We don't." Doc confirmed. "The most I can give him right now is No Pain and left over cough syrup that probably expired years ago."

"We'll go get some Cleanse. Tonight." Wanda assured him. Jeb had been silent all this time aside from his coughing, a sure sign that something was very wrong. I looked across at Mel and saw the fear in her eyes and squeezed Jeb's hand. We'd already lost our parents. No more Stryders were going to die.

I went back to Jeb's room and grabbed our laundry and dropped it off in my room and found Layla there. She was sitting with Freedom in her lap, singing to him and I stopped to watch her, thinking about what a great mom she would have been. I thought of Mel's baby and wondered how Layla would react when he or she was finally born. Layla looked up and smiled when she saw me. She finished her song and then Freedom scampered off her lap and off to his room which was down the corridor. She got up and came to me smiling but when she reached me she frowned.

"What's wrong Jamie?" she asked. I didn't respond, I just pulled her into my arms and held her tight against me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her cheek against my chest. I stroked her hair and then just cupped the back of her head.

I don't know how long I held her, or maybe she was holding me. I just knew that when I let her go I felt better. I cupped her face and looked into her eyes, then kissed her. She grabbed my forearms and kissed me back but then she pulled away.

"Jamie, tell me what's wrong." she said. I shook my head and pulled her lips back to mine, lifting her and setting her on the bed before getting on top of her. I lightly bit her bottom lip before kissing her neck. She gasped out my name, her hands in my hair and I trailed my lips over her collarbone.

"Jamie." Layla said again more sternly and I sighed, pulling up to look at her. "Please talk to me. I know something's wrong. Is it Mel?"

"No." I sighed and rolled off her. She propped herself up on her right forearm and looked down at me. "Jeb has bronchitis. It caused an infection. He's coughing and he can't breathe properly." Layla didn't react in any way, she just looked at me. Then she cupped my cheek.

"Candy and Doc don't have the right medicine, do they? You know Wanda and Jared will go get it immediately." she assured me.

"Wanda and Ian. Jared doesn't want to leave Mel." I corrected but acknowledged her point.

"He'll be okay, Jamie. You're not going to lose your uncle." she moved closer and wrapped her arm around my waist. "Wanda and Ian will probably leave in a few minutes. They'll be back by tomorrow or the day after. Please don't worry baby."

"How can I not worry, Layla?" I asked quietly. "You've made me so happy, something was bound to go wrong." she shook her head and pulled us both up, pulling my lips to hers. I kissed her back, losing myself in her touch. I needed to feel her right now. She was the only thing in my world I could never survive losing. I tentatively slipped my hands under her shirt, my fingers caressing the bare skin of her stomach. I felt her tremble at my touch and inched my fingers higher along her ribs. She gasped and buried her hands in my hair. Oh how I wanted this beautiful girl. I kissed her again, more hungrily this time but when I moved my hands higher and she grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands away from her skin.

I sighed and pulled away from her to the other side of the bed, sitting on the edge. She followed me and knelt behind me, wrapping her arms around me and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Are you mad at me?" she whispered. Why would I be mad at her? I was disappointed but she wasn't ready and I knew that. She'd obviously been ready when she'd been with Chris but getting pregnant had probably turned her off from sex for a while.

"I'm not mad." I said but then paused. Should I ask her this? I guessed she would answer if she wanted to. "Are you not ready or are you afraid of getting pregnant again?" she pulled away and sat next to me on the edge of the bed. She took my hands in hers.

"I think both. Getting pregnant was scary. I was too young. I'm still too young. But that isn't why I can't do this yet." she said. She hesitated and I could tell she thought what she wanted to say would upset me. I smiled to put her at ease. I could never be that mad at her that I would shut her out or leave her alone. She'd been alone too much. "I'm not ready because it's with you, Jamie." that stunned me. I had not been expecting that. I was the problem? Was there something wrong with me? I pulled my hands out of her grasp, feeling hurt and plainly...emasculated. My own girlfriend didn't want to have sex with me.

"Jamie." Layla said, laying a hand on my arm. I pulled away from her but she came closer. "It's not the way you're thinking I promise. Please just listen to me."

"I am listening and what I'm hearing is that you could have sex with a guy who only wanted to use your body but not one who loves you." I said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, that's right...because it didn't mean anything to me. It was just sex. This is different Jamie, it means more this time and that scares me."

"Why would that scare you? It's the same thing, only less casual." I said angrily. "Would you prefer a stranger? I'm sure anyone would be up for it."

"You think that I don't want you and that's not what it is. I want you more than anything. I just-" she broke off, her eyes wide in alarm. I could imagine what she'd been about to say, had she not stopped herself but I let that go. "I care about you so much. If we do that we'll be a part of each other forever. How could I possibly live without you after that?" she said. Her voice had lowered and she sounded so very scared. I couldn't be mad at her anymore. I pulled her into my arms.

"You are not going to lose me. Believe me. Wherever you go, I go." I whispered to her. She gave a humourless laugh.

"You don't know that I won't lose you." she replied. "It's easier for me to have sex with someone who doesn't love me. That way I won't get hurt. I won't expect anything and I won't feel ashamed if I disappoint anyone. I feel more for you than I ever have in my life. I'm not ready to give you all of me yet." I sighed, although I finally understood. I'd never been upset that she wasn't going to sleep with me. I'd been upset with the ghost of a guy who'd been the father of her child. Layla had been young and alone. Of course she'd been vulnerable to an older guy who'd wanted her. But he'd been with her the way I hadn't yet and that had bothered me. I'd felt unwanted and rejected.

"I'm willing to wait as long as it takes for you." I said to her. "All I want is for you to be happy. Any time you think I feel angry I promise you I'm not. Insecure maybe but I can't be angry because you're scared." she nodded and cuddled up to me more. We were silent for a while, then I realised she'd fallen asleep. I closed my eyes and joined her.

I felt the scream more than I heard it. My eyes opened instantly and I shook Layla awake. Her eyes popped open and I jumped back in surprise. Her pupils had dilated so much that there was only a small ring of forest green around them. She whimpered, striking out blindly, hitting my ribs. I groaned in pain and held her down. She only became wilder, struggling against me.

"Layla please. It's me, it's Jamie." I said. She immediately went still and I took that as a good sign but her eyes were still so dark I wasn't sure. "Layla?"

"Get off of me. Get off of me please. Don't hurt me again. No Daddy, please don't make him hurt me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I promise I won't do it again just please I don't want to. No!" she sobbed. My brow furrowed in confusion and I shook her, trying to wake her without hurting her.

"Layla wake up!" I yelled. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her eyes were glassed over. She wasn't here with me, she was somewhere else. Somewhere horrible. "Please, wake up Layla!" I was at a loss of what to do. She wasn't waking up. I looked around our room and my eyes landed on the bottle of water next to my mat. I grabbed it and emptied half of it on Layla's face. She screeched and jumped upright.

"What the hell, Jamie!" she yelled. I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from yelling anymore and shook my head. Her pupils had contracted and I was once again looking into the forest green eyes of my Layla.

"People are sleeping." I cautioned. She narrowed her eyes at me but gave a curt nod. I pulled my hand away and handed her a towel. She wiped her face and sighed. We sat in silence for a minute then she looked at me.

"I was having a nightmare." she said it matter-of-factly but I nodded in confirmation. "Did I...say anything?"

"You kept saying don't hurt me and get off me. I couldn't wake you up and your eyes...baby, who hurt you?" I whispered. She looked away from me. "Layla...did someone...were you...?" I stammered, trying to ask my question without upsetting her. She sighed and wouldn't look at me but I got the feeling she was going to answer me. She always did. I hoped it was because I was important to her and she didn't want to hide anything from me. She didn't look at me as she started talking.

"You've heard Ian and Kyle. My father hated me. He was a horrible man." she idly fondled the ring she wore on her right middle finger. It was a plain gold band with an emerald and a diamond in it. "My mother, she hadn't hated me at first but the more he abused her, blaming her for...for me...the more she hated me too. When I was around ten he...I..." she stopped and finally looked at me, her eyes lost. "I disobeyed him. He usually just beat me but his friends were over and one of them thought I was pretty so...he let him..."

"Layla, stop." I said. I knew the end to that story and I didn't want to hear it. Her eyes had filled with tears and they slowly rolled down her cheeks. I cupped her face in my palms and wiped her tears away. "I am so, so sorry."

"Ian and Kyle don't know about this." she said. "Or they'd have killed him. I didn't want that to happen."

"He hurt you. Constantly hurt you. Why wouldn't you want to be rid of him?" she shrugged. "If you didn't want him dead why didn't you just let your uncle take you away?"

"Jamie, you've gotten more explanations out of me than anyone ever has in my life. Can we give it a rest until tomorrow?" she asked. I complied but I knew there was something else she was hiding, something secret that was bigger than any of us could even imagine and whatever it was, it would change all our lives forever.


	9. Chapter 8 : Revealed

Hey guys, just letting you know I didn't forget about this story and I'm not planning to go on a long crazy break on it again. I have exams which require studying for but I will be free in exactly 17 days so prepare for plenty of updates after June 4th :) enjoy. This is about 6 pages on Word.

* * *

Chapter 8

Revealed

The next morning I lay awake while Layla slept, absently petting her black curls. My mind was going in a hundred different directions. I thought about what Layla had told me about her father and wondered if I should tell Ian. He knew nothing about it. All he knew was that Layla's parents had mistreated her. Layla wouldn't want me to tell him though, and it would accomplish nothing. Her father was gone and he wasn't coming back. There was nothing any of us could do about what he'd done to her now.

She was keeping something else from me, from all of us. I wanted so much for her to talk to me, to tell me why her father had hated her so much, why she'd never wanted to leave him if all he'd ever done was hurt her and her mother. I needed answers and I wasn't sure I was up to waiting anymore.

I looked down at Layla and her eyes were still closed but she was frowning. I wondered what was on her mind that upset her even in her sleep. I brushed my thumb over her soft lips and she smiled, the frown lines disappeared. Her eyes blinked open and she looked up at me.

"Good morning." she whispered. I nodded, giving her a small smile. It was always good to wake up next to her but there was a lot on my mind. "Can we talk about something?"

"Sure." I replied, caressing her face. She put her hand over mine.

"I know you give me space and time to tell you things. I'm really grateful for that. I know it has to be hard for someone as curious as you." she grinned cheekily at that and I rolled my eyes but smiled. "I think...I think I can tell you everything now. I think I'm ready." I held my breath, afraid to say anything to change her mind. She briefly closed her eyes then stated right into mine. "Jamie, the reason I never left my father was because I have a-"

A knock on the door interrupted her. I groaned in annoyance and stood, pulling the door aside. Melanie stepped inside and smiled at Layla before getting straight to the point.

"Ian and Wanda are back with the Cleanse. I thought you'd want to be there when they heal Jeb." she said. I nodded eagerly and she rested her hand on my shoulder. "Jared and I'll wait for you. Hurry up." with that she turned and walked back out of the room.

"I'm sorry." I said, turning to Layla and pulling on my shirt. She was already up and pulling on clothes as well. "I know you wanted to talk and I want that too but-"

"He's your uncle, Jamie." she interrupted me with a smile. "We can talk when you're sure he's healthy." I gratefully grabbed her hand and pulled her toward me, kissing her with all I had. Then hand in hand, we headed to the hospital. We met up with Jared and Mel and together the four of us quick-walked toward it. When we got there we were stopped short by a sight none of us expected.

Ian was standing in front of one of the cots, a gun pointed at a tall, black haired boy who looked no older than fifteen or sixteen. The boy was pointing his own gun at Ian, who was keeping Wanda behind him as she tried to talk them both into calming down. Doc and Candy had pulled Jeb safely away from them and were administering the medication to him so he could help get things under control.

I held Layla tighter to me, keeping her away from the men with guns but she pulled away from me and ran towards them. I ran after her, ready to grab her and haul her back but she ducked under Ian's arm and reached for the boy.

"Layla, no!" Ian yelled, trying to reach for her but she kicked him back.

"Tony!" she screamed, joy on her face. The soul frowned in confusion but then an expression of pure happiness took over his face. The gun dropped from his hands and he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck. "Oh Tony, Tony, Tony."

"Layla!" the boy said, holding her tightly. "I thought the souls took you. Oh thank God."

"But they took you." she said, her voice breaking. "I am so sorry, Tony. I'm so, so sorry."

We stood watching wide eyed. Mel and Wanda exchanged confused glances. It seemed like the joy of finding Layla had let Tony take complete control of his body back from the soul, but it was lasting longer than Mel had ever had control for. Ian stepped forward and wrenched the two of them apart.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"Ian, look at him. Just look at him." Layla commanded. She'd given the instruction to Ian but we all followed it. Tony was tall and muscular. He had long, shaggy black hair but if that wasn't enough to make us see it, the eyes were. They had a Spanish slant to them but there was no mistaking them. He had bright, sapphire eyes. O'Shea eyes.

"Oh my god." Ian murmured, his own eyes widening in surprise.

"This is your cousin, Ian." Layla said, once again reaching for Tony. "My brother."

* * *

I stood in silence and watched as Layla sat in a chair next to the cot that Tony was lying on. Doc and Candy had taken the soul out of him and he was still unconscious from the surgery. She sat tracing the features of his face with her hands, an affectionate smile on her face.

Jared had gone to get Kyle, who was now sitting, silently watching as I was, then he and Mel had taken Jeb back to his room. He was fully healed and just needed rest. Ian and Wanda had gone to wash the journey off of them. Only Doc, Kyle and I were left with Layla and her long lost brother. A million questions formed in my mind but I held them in. I didn't know where to start asking her how she could have kept a sibling secret from her cousins for sixteen years.

"Thirteen years." Layla said, and I looked up at her, startled. "I kept him from them for thirteen years. The other three I was running for my life." how had she known what I was thinking? Had I been talking out loud and not realising it? "No, you weren't talking Jamie." my eyes widened as I realised what that meant.

"You can read my mind?" I asked incredulously. Kyle drew closer, his interest piqued and Doc looked up from stocking the medicine, surprise on his face.

"I can read everyone's mind." she replied quietly. "Among other things."

"Was this what you wanted to tell me this morning?" I asked. "You knew I was getting tired of waiting for you to explain. That's why you were frowning. I thought you were asleep."

"I wanted to tell you. It's just that anyone who's ever known treats me like I'm a freak." she said, a plea for my understanding in her eyes.

"I'm not everyone, Layla! I love you! I-" I broke off and closed my eyes, holding the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. I tried to look at things from her point of view but the fact she could read my mind made me not want to think period. I guess that's why she didn't tell me.

"You're mad and I get why." she said quietly. "But there are other things I wanted to tell you. Or...show you." she said. I glanced at Kyle and he raised an eyebrow, silent for once. He was probably thinking a mile a minute, or trying not to think, like I was. I briefly closed my eyes again and imagined an impenetrable brick wall around my thoughts. When I looked up at Layla her face betrayed nothing but her eyes held that slight amusement I'd always seen, like she knew something you thought she didn't. I guess she did. "Don't worry; I try to stay out of peoples' heads. The wall is a good idea though, now I can't hear anything."

Knowing that, I let my thoughts have full reign. How could she read peoples' minds? What else could she do? Why hadn't Kyle or Ian known about this? What did any of this mean?

"Jamie?" Layla's voice called. I shook my head and focused on her, staying quiet. She gave me a shy smile. "Umm, just watch." she said. When she was sure I was watching, she pulled the ring from her finger, the gold one with a diamond and an emerald. She lay it in her palm and closed her eyes. Slowly, the ring lifted itself off her palm and hovered in the air. My jaw dropped in shock.

"Holy shit." Kyle said, his eyes wide. The wall around my mind crumbled into dust with the shock of what I was seeing. She could lift things with her mind. Holy shit.

"How come it's okay when you do it but you snap at me every time I do?" a deep voice said. Layla's eyes snapped open and the ring started dropping to her palm before it changed direction and drifted over to an awake and upright Tony, who held his palm out waiting for the ring to land in it. He could do it too?

"Tony!" Layla cried, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck. He smiled and hugged her back. They pulled away, beaming at each other. "You know why I wouldn't let you do it."

"Yeah, yeah." he replied, rolling his blue eyes. His attention returned to the ring and he held it between his fingers, looking at the stones. "You kept it." he said, looking up at her again, and she nodded.

"Of course I did, stupid." she replied. He stuck his tongue out at her and she ruffled his hair. Definitely siblings. Just then Ian strolled back into the room. He took in Doc's stunned expression and Kyle's wide eyes and raised an eyebrow. I had yet to pick my jaw up off the floor..

"What is it now?" He asked. Layla and Tony exchanged glances.

"Hi." Tony said, smiling. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, while you were pointing a gun at me. I'm Anthony Costello. Layla's half-brother."

"Layla's brother, period. I've told you a million times it doesn't matter that you have a different mother. Maria was more of a mother to me than mine anyway." Layla said, her tone full of reproach.

"Relax big sis. I just think they need some explanation of why they never knew about me." Anthony said. She frowned but said nothing. "Dear old dad had an affair with his secretary. Cliché right? I was an accidental bastard baby." Layla's frown deepened. "Layla will you calm down? Anyway, Dad wanted to pay my mom off so he could keep me and pretend that I was Lucy's but my mom wouldn't have any of it and she threatened to go public with it. Of course he couldn't have anything endangering his million dollar empire so he gave into her and kept me a secret."

"Million dollar empire?" I asked, confused. Anthony raised an eyebrow and looked at Layla.

"He hasn't figured it out yet." was her reply to his unasked question. "Jamie, my father's name was John."

"John?" I asked, still lost. His name was John, Layla's last name was O'Shea, which made him John O'Shea but what did that- "Oh! Holy shit!" I exclaimed as I finally connected the dots. John O'Shea was a millionaire. He was a scientist who invented most of the things that had made life as a human easier.

"A bit slow. Figures a dumbass is who you'd finally have a relationship with." Tony drawled. Layla whacked him across the head. "Ow!"

"So Uncle John hid you from everyone because he didn't want people to know he had an affair?" Ian asked, disgusted. Anthony nodded.

"None of that even matters anymore. What matters is that you two can read peoples' minds and move things around just by thinking about it." Kyle snapped. Ian's eyes widened.

"What?" he sputtered. "Oh my god."

"We were easing into that Kylie." Layla said, amused. I wasn't sure I should be here to witness this family moment. Layla looked at me and she smiled. "Jamie, you mean more to me than anyone. Of course you should be here. If you still want to be, that is." She looked scared for a moment, but then her expression went blank, as though she was preparing herself for me to leave her. My eyes narrowed at her lack of faith in my love for her. She was everything to me.

"I told you, Layla. Nothing you do can ever make me stay away." A wide smile broke out on her face and she launched herself onto me, wrapping her arms around my neck as she kissed me. I kissed her back, holding her tightly. I never wanted to let her go.

"Umm…I'm happy you have someone who loves you, sissy, but you are still my sister and this is disgusting." Tony's voice broke through our haze and Layla pulled away from me. We were silent for a few moments and my mind returned to what Layla had told me last night about her father. I wanted to know more now; I couldn't understand why he would hate her for something she'd been born with. Hadn't he hated Tony too? I looked up and Tony was staring at me, horrified. I frowned.

"Layla." Tony said, his voice full of anger. "Our father had you raped when you were ten?"

"What?" Kyle exploded. Layla looked across at me and I held my hands up in surrender. I hadn't meant to impart that sort of information. I wasn't used to blocking my thoughts from people and I'd assumed he'd known.

"Tony, I-" Layla began but he shook his head.

"I told you! I told you a million times to go. I told you that I would stay with my mother and we would both be safe. Why wouldn't you listen to me?" Tony said, anguished. "God, I swear you're so bloody stubborn sometimes. He was hurting you! I hate him!"

"He hated me but he adored you." Layla said. "And the reason he adored you was that he never knew you were like me. If he had known he would have hurt you too. Do you think I could have stood that?"

"You could have told us, Layla. We would have taken both of you." Ian said, holding his head.

"And what about my mother? She would never leave him. No matter what he did to her, she always loved him. It was me she hated. She kept telling herself that if she hadn't had me, if I was never born, she would still have the man who wrote her poems and brought her flowers. She would still have the man she loved. She didn't understand that he was always horrible. To her, it was all my fault." She laughed but it was humourless, full of pain. "He would have killed all of you. I'm lucky he was more afraid of me than he let on. He knew I could kill him just by thinking about it, so he hurt me to make me afraid of him. He didn't understand how much I loved him, how much I wanted a father. So no, I couldn't tell any of you. You would have had him locked up. It sounds stupid to you, but he was my father."

"He was a monster." Tony replied. "You think he's never hurt me? He killed me every time he hit you. Every time he shoved you into that closet and locked the door, or starved you, or beat you within an inch of your life and then made you patch yourself back up on your own, it killed me inside. Especially since I was the stupid spoiled brat that wanted to test out my powers and you always took the blame for me. I hated him but even more I hated myself. You deserved to get out of there. I hate it that you stayed for me."

"Of course I stayed for you. You were the only reason I had for living for most of my life. You are my brother. So yes, I stayed. I took the blame when you lifted things with your mind and I'd do it again rather than see him beat you the way I had to watch him beat my mother." Layla replied. "Yes, he had me raped. Yes, I could have died but it was worth it to see you grow up with parents who loved you. Now please, all of you. It's over and done with. The past is gone. Stop beating yourselves up over it. None of you could have saved me because I didn't want you to. My brother needs something to eat."

Kyle and Ian exchanged glances and nodded to each other before they each took one of Anthony's arms and led him towards the kitchen. Doc went with them, glancing curiously at Layla before he followed. She and I sat in silence for a few minutes. I tried to focus on keeping my wall up and thinking at the same time but it was hard, Layla left me alone while I figured out what I wanted to say to her. Finally, she sighed and rested her hand on my arm so I would look up at her.

"I never wanted to hide this from you. From the moment we met, you wanted me. You cared about me and you took care of me. I've never had that before; I'm used to taking care of my brother. What you thought about me, the way you kept thinking how beautiful I was, how you'd never give up on me…it made me want to tell you anything; everything but I was scared." She said. "This morning I was going to explain it all to you."

"I know." I replied. "I appreciate that you were going to be honest with me. It's okay. I think I understand and I am so sorry you had to go through all of that. I promise no one will ever hurt you again." I pulled her into my arms and held her, wishing I could take all the pain of her life away. She pulled away from me and cupped my face in her hands, staring into my eyes.

"Jamie." She whispered. "I love you." My jaw dropped and she giggled, gently pushing my chin up to close my mouth. "I've wanted to say that to you for so long now. You know everything about me and you haven't run away. I love you, Jamie." I crashed my lips onto hers, pulling her onto my lap and kissing her with everything I had. There was no way in hell she was ever leaving my sight now. I loved her and she loved me and that was all that mattered.


	10. Chapter 9: Found

Chapter 9: Found

Layla and I made our way to the dining room hand in hand. Doc glanced at her curiously as we walked in and she smiled at him. I knew Doc was just bursting with questions, his scientific mind alive with interest about her unusual powers. He'd quiz her later for sure, but right then he, Ian, Kyle and I were keeping quiet about what we knew until further notice. Layla's eyes drifted over to where her brother was sitting, devouring a plate of food. By then everyone had been told that Anthony was her secret half brother.

"Any more secret siblings up your sleeve for us Layla, or is this the whole O'Shea clan?" Andy asked, getting a laugh out of everyone. Layla smiled sheepishly. She kept a lot about herself locked up. She hadn't even told her cousins that Tony existed.

"I only have one brother." She assured everyone, walking over to said brother and sitting next to him. She held out her hand to him and he took it, continuing to eat with his left hand while holding Layla's left hand with his right. That image triggered the memory of Layla's story. It had said the chosen brother and sister had hidden marks on their palms, the boy on his right and the girl on her left. When Jeb had asked if she was the chosen one Layla hadn't answered but we'd assumed she wasn't because we'd thought she was an only child. Now that I knew she wasn't, I was sure she and Anthony were the saviours in the prophecy. It would explain their powers; the telepathy at least. What better way to tell the difference between a human and a soul than to read their minds? A tap on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Lily standing behind me.

"Your girlfriend's full of surprises, isn't she?" Lily said and I smiled ruefully.

"That she is." I replied, glancing across at Layla.

"Did she tell you about him before today?" Lily asked and I shook my head. "She's good at keeping secrets, that one."

"You have no idea." I replied. "I'm going to go sit in case there are any other bombs about to drop on me." Lily laughed and I walked over to Layla and Tony. I lowered my frame onto a stool and Layla looked across at me apologetically. She knew I was still upset that she hadn't confided in me. I glanced at Tony and scooted closer to Layla, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her into me so I could talk to her without anyone - except her brother - overhearing.

"How far does this telepathy reach?" I asked; my lips against her ear. She shrugged and turned to me to whisper her answer in my ear.

"It depends. It's usually only in the room I'm in but I've never tested it." She said and I nodded pensively. I wanted to be alone with her where we could talk and no one could hear. She glanced at Tony thoughtfully and then turned to Jeb.

"Jeb," She said. "Where's Tony going to sleep?"

"With me I reckon." Jeb replied. He looked at Tony inquisitively. "What I'd really like to know is how you came upon Ian and Wanda."

"That's easy enough. I was looking for Layla." Tony replied. "I didn't even have to make up an excuse. My partner was looking for you too."

"What?" Layla said. "What do you mean?"

"The soul's name was Scorches Living Flowers. His host was brown haired, grey eyed, he had this boyish charm. He looks like he's in his twenties. He said he knew of a resourceful human who was on the loose, and then he described you. He said his host had been hiding with her and another human, possibly his sister. He could even describe the way you woke up. That nose crinkle stretch thing you do. He and Sings were working together to find you." Tony said. Layla's eyes filled with pain and she pressed her fingers to her lips. "Layla?"

"Chris." She said. "Chris is looking for me."

"Yeah and he's going nuts every time he thinks he's found you but he hasn't. He's using resources behind everyone's back and he acted like a lunatic. I remember once he kept saying your name over and over." Tony said. "He really wants to find you."

My eyes were on Layla throughout all of this and the more her brother spoke the more she withdrew into herself, her pain written all over her face. No matter what she'd told me, she'd loved Chris. He was the first guy she'd been with willingly and he was the father of her baby, she'd loved him and from what I could see she still did.

"That doesn't explain how you found Ian and Wanda." Jeb said.

"You guys need to stock up on supplies somewhere else. You always stock up in Tucson. I know you go other places but you always go there. Souls are trusting not stupid. Wanda gets more than she could ever need for herself, but she still comes back every few months to restock. They talk to Seekers, which is what Sings was, because they're scared of the humans who seem to be popping up everywhere. Then there appears a beautiful soul going to a pharmacy to get some Cleanse and someone points out to Sings that you're that same girl. I followed. Then I saw my cousin." Tony explained.

"But we'd never met." Ian said.

"I think you've been living in this cave too long. Have you ever heard of photographs? My dad loved you and Kyle; he'd show me photos of you all the time. Sings kind of accepted that I was going to take my body back from him whenever I damn well felt like it so when I told him to go make a scene with them he did." Tony said.

"What do you mean you'd take your body back?" Melanie asked.

"Mental strength. In the beginning I'd just take it back to show him what it was like to be trapped in your own body unable to move. He'd try to lift something and I'd pull my hand back and walk the other direction. Eventually though, I just couldn't do it to him anymore. Sings was a good guy. He never got mad at me, he just felt guilty for what he was doing to me. Funny enough, I miss his stupid calm voice in my head." Tony smiled nostalgically.

"You could actually control your body even though another soul was occupying it?" Wanda said in shock. It was true that Mel had been able to take back control, but only when she was really angry. They didn't know that Tony had amazing mental powers and the kid seemed like he would spill the beans right then. Layla was too lost in her own thoughts to stop her brother so I decided to step in.

"Look, Jeb, we all know the O'Sheas are resourceful. He's here, he's safe and we brought a brother and sister back together and introduced a kid to his cousins. Can that be enough?" I said. Ian gave me a grateful nod. I figured he didn't want his cousins outed as telepaths yet.

"I guess you're right, kid." Jeb replied.

"Great. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take my girl to our room." I replied. I glanced at Layla who was sitting with her head in her hands. I gently pulled her hands from her face and held them, looking into her eyes. "Layla?" She glanced up at me. "Come on, baby." We stood together and I led her to our room. I closed our door behind us and watched as she walked over to the bed and sat on it, her eyes still far away. I waited in silence by the door for her to say something.

"It isn't like how you think Jamie." She finally said. She looked up at me, green eyes still brimming with pain. "I did love him but what I feel right now is what I've felt since Cassie died; guilt. I gave him something to live for, our baby girl then she died and he lost his will to live. Now he's trapped in his own body, forcing the soul in him to find me because I am all he has. If he'd never met me-"

"Stop it." I interrupted. I stepped closer to her and squatted in front of her, looking up into her eyes. "You didn't ruin his life, Layla. You didn't make the souls come after him and you didn't kill your daughter. The reason he is looking for you is because you made his life better. He loves you, and he wants you back. He'd have to be crazy not to."

"Maybe but he's still in pain, and it's because of me." She whispered. Tears filled her eyes and she lowered her lids, twin streams of pain and guilt running down her face. "I can't deal with that." I sighed, reaching up to brush the tears from her cheeks.

"You won't be alright until we save him, will you?" I said and she glanced up at me in surprise. I wondered at that. How could I surprise a telepath?

"Save him?" She asked. "We can't."

"Yes, we can." I replied. "You and Tony know what he looks like, Jared and Ian can get him. We just have to make sure the soul inside him doesn't kill him first. We'll talk to them about it."

"You would do that for me even though you're jealous of how much I care about him?" She asked. I smiled.

"Of course I would." I replied. "I'd do anything for you." She stared at me in silence for a few minutes, then she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed back, pulling myself onto my knees and wrapping my arms around her waist, my torso between her legs. She scooted closer to me, wrapping her legs around me. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and I stood with her in my arms, sitting on the bed so she was straddling me. I slipped my hands under her shirt and this time she didn't stop me. I cupped her through her bra and her hands tightened on my shoulders. She pulled back from me, reaching behind her to unhook her bra and pull it off, dropping it onto the ground. Before I could say anything she kissed me again and I couldn't think about anything besides touching her anymore. I ran my hands over her through her shirt and then slipped my hands under, slowly running them up her stomach until her bare breasts were cupped in my hands. As I explored her she moved against me, moaning softly in her throat. She pulled her head back and grabbed my hands to stop me. She kept her eyes on mine as she slowly pulled up the hem of my shirt. I raised my arms for her and she pulled it off, dropping it next to her bra. Her lips found mine again and she ran her hands over my back. I pulled my lips from hers and pressed them to her neck and she dug her nails into my shoulders.

"Make love to me, Jamie." She said, her words little more than a gasp. I pulled back from her neck and looked into her eyes. "We love each other. You just proved you would do anything to make me happy. I want this."

"Are you sure?" I asked. In response she glanced down at my pants and the button snapped open on its own. I laughed in surprise and looked up at her. She ran her hands through my hair and then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm sure." She said. "I love you." I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her toward me, kissing her with everything I had.

* * *

I sat in bed with my back pressed against the wall, my eyes following Layla around the room. She was cleaning up after us, picking our clothes up off the ground. I smiled as I remembered what we'd done the previous night. Being with Layla had been just as amazing as I'd expected and more. Looking at her now, I wanted her to come back to bed. She glanced up at me and smiled and I suddenly remembered she knew what I was thinking. I groaned in embarrassment and she laughed, walking over to the bed and climbing in next to me.

"Couldn't you have just done all that from here?" I asked as I pulled her closer, turning on my side and wrapping an arm around her waist. She lay her hand on my chest, looking up into my eyes.

"Yeah." She replied. "I could have but I've spent so much time stopping myself from using my powers that it's become a habit." I supposed that made sense. I brushed a curl of black hair away from her face and cupped her cheek in my hand.

"You don't have to hide who you are from me." I whispered and she smiled.

"I love you." She said. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine and I kissed back. After a few minutes I pulled away. I wanted to go further but I also wanted to talk to her about her brother and what they were going to do. Ian and Kyle had decided to keep Layla and Tony's powers a secret for now but we couldn't hide it forever.

"The story you told, about the brother and sister who would get rid of the souls, that's about you and Tony, isn't it?" I asked and she nodded.

"Tony and I figured out we were the ones in the story ages ago." She replied. "I thought that if I ever found him again, we'd say the words and fix everything but now, I couldn't do that to Ian. He adores Wanda and they're trying to have a baby. I can't take that away from them."

"What if getting rid of the souls is the best thing for the human race?" I asked. "I don't want to lose Wanda or Sunny or anyone I love but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want my parents back. We have families Layla."

"It's not an ideal situation. I can't decide what the right thing is here." She replied. "Besides, I-" she broke off, glancing at the door. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh no." She stood abruptly, pulling on clothes and rushing out the door, leaving me to hustle behind her. When I finally caught up to her she was trying to soothe Freedom, who was trying to convince her that the new guy had made the football fly.

"He was on the other side of the room and he made the ball go up in the air!" Freedom exclaimed. Layla shot Tony a glare and he grinned sheepishly.

"My brother's really good at magic tricks, but that's all it was; just a trick." She said to Freedom. "Isn't that right Anthony?"

"I was just messing with you, kid." Tony assured him. Freedom looked sceptical but after a few more soothing words from Layla he seemed to believe them. Layla gave him a hug and waited until he ran off before she turned to Tony.

"I was just-" he began but Layla smacked him across the back of his head.

"Don't use your powers." She said. "For anything. Don't reply to peoples' thoughts and do not move anything with that empty head of yours. The only reason we're still here is because Ian and Kyle are our family and they're keeping our secret. If everyone found out about us, they'd be afraid of us. Our own cousins think we're freaks."

"I know. I'm sorry." He replied. "I just had to hide my powers from my crazy partner for so long and Sings was so stressed about lying. I haven't had any fun in forever."

"So play a game, Anthony, do not levitate a ball and freak out a kid!" She retorted. I frowned through all of this, trying to think of a way to fix it. I understood that Layla was afraid, and rightly so but she and Tony had these amazing powers that were a part of them. It must be difficult not to use them. Suddenly an idea came to me.

"Actually, a game could work." I said. They both turned to me and I smiled. Picking up the football I walked to the far side of the game room where no one could see me from outside. I threw the ball at the wall and caught it when it came back to me. "Do what I just did, but with your mind. Everyone will think you're just a bored kid playing with a ball. If someone's coming then make sure you catch it with your hands or just let it fall, whichever's easier." A wide smile broke out on Tony's face and he strode over to me, pulling the ball from my grasp. I shook my head and walked over to Layla, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as we watched her brother aim the ball at the wall and throw it with his mind.

"You're amazing, Jamie." She said and I glanced down at her and shrugged. I wasn't, I just understood needing to do something you loved doing even though it would be safer not to. Layla turned into me, looking up at me with a smile in her eyes. "You understand peoples' feelings and you try to help however you can. For you that's normal but to us it's rare." She glanced at her brother then back at me. "We're different. People can't tell how but they know we're not like them. It makes them shun us. You never did that. You're amazing."

"You're the amazing one." I replied. "Do you think that any one of those people who shunned you could ever have survived what you had to go through? You not only survived it, you came out of it without being bitter or vengeful. You're kind to people who would throw you out in a second." I cupped her cheek in my hand, rubbing my thumb across her skin. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met." She smiled and buried her hand in my hair, pulling my lips down to hers.

"Guys, come on." Tony yelled. "You have a room, go use it!" I laughed and glanced down at Layla who smiled happily. She was happier than she'd been since she'd gotten here but I understood that too. Getting back your only sibling was the best feeling in the world. Now I just had to work on saving her first love.

"Come on." I said, taking her hand. We waved goodbye to Tony and went to find Jeb. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"How did I know Tony was doing something stupid?" She asked and I nodded. "I feel it when he uses his powers. The mind reading isn't a conscious thing so I don't notice it usually but we have to concentrate to move things. When he lifted the ball I felt it. We draw on each others' energy. I'd move stuff sometimes just so he knew I was alive."

"So you knew he was alive even though you weren't with him." I observed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, remember? I was about to tell you when they came to tell you they got the Cleanse for Jeb." She reminded me. I thought back to that day. She had been about to tell me everything. She did trust me. Tony just came before she had a chance to finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry. You just keep so much to yourself." I said. She stopped walking and pulled me toward her, hands around my neck.

"Listen to me. I love you. I trust you. I told you about Cassie because I trusted you to know about the one thing that hurt me the most to lose. That means I trusted you before we even did this." She kissed me to illustrate her point and I kissed back, more reassured than I had been for the last two days. "Now let's go find Jeb, okay?" I nodded and we started walking again, keeping our eyes peeled for my gun slinging uncle. He was in the fields with Jared, killing two birds with one stone. We asked them to come with us and as luck would have it we passed Ian on the way to the storage room.

"What's this about?" Jared asked when we reached it. I glanced at Layla who took a deep breath and plunged right in.

"I want to save Chris." She said. Ian and Jared glanced at each other and then back at her.

"Are you nuts?" Ian asked.

"Do you even know where he is?" Jared asked simultaneously.

"Tony does. Chris means a lot to me." She said, glancing down at her hands. I knew she was contemplating how much to tell them so I gently took her arm and turned her to face me.

"I know you're scared but they'll understand better if you tell them why you want to find him and why he wants to find you." I said. She nodded and turned to face them again, holding my hand tightly.

"I ran away from my house when I was fifteen. My parents weren't my parents anymore and I had no idea if Tony was still my brother because he'd been living with his mom that year. I was on my own for about two months, then I met Chris and Sadie." She paused for a moment to get her bearings. "You know what it's like Jared, to be the only man in the world with the only girl in the world. Chris and I, we needed each other. I loved him." I tried not to feel jealous as she said this, knowing that it was me she loved but I couldn't help it. She squeezed my hand tightly, bringing it to her lips for a second before continuing. "You can figure out what happened between us and I got pregnant."

"Jesus Christ." Ian said. "I'm going to kill that little bastard."

"Our daughter died a few weeks after she was born. Pneumonia." She pushed on, ignoring her cousin's outburst. "Then right after that Lacey and her band of seekers found us. We'd just lost our baby, none of us really wanted to go on anymore, especially not Chris. When he held Cassie after she was born, his whole world shifted and centred on her. When she died he lost it. He didn't want to live anymore." Her eyes filled with tears as she relived that night. "I got them up by playing on Sadie's need to protect her brother but we were too late. They caught us and Sadie shot herself in the head. I think she killed one of the seekers too. Chris and I ran but he'd just lost his sister. It was more than he could take. He told me to save myself. That I was strong and not to let Sadie die in vain. The last thing he said to me was that he loved me." She reached up with her free hand and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "He went back to save me. He was hoping they'd kill him but they didn't. He's trapped in his own body and the only person he has is me. That's why he's trying to find me. He wants to make sure I'm okay. I have to help him. I have to." I pulled her into my arms then, petting her black curls as she shook against me.

"I'm the last person in the world that wants to save him." I said. "But I want to make her happy. He's lost a lot and he's one of us. We're all victims of the same invasion here. If we can save someone, we should."

"We've done crazier things." Jared said.

"I can't promise I won't kill him but I'll help you find him." Ian said.

"Jeb?" I asked. Before he could answer we heard a sound we hadn't heard in a long time. A helicopter was flying over the caves.

"I think," Jeb said. "Your boy found you."

* * *

I am so sorry I took so long. I have massive amounts of work to do, I can't even explain to you guys how stressed out I am. My teachers loaded me with vacation homework and I've had school and work since July. I'll do better though I promise :)


End file.
